Naruto de Escorpio
by jorgecr72
Summary: Milo llego a Konoha , salvando a Naruto de una furiosa turba , despues Naruto se fue de Konoha para entrenar como caballero dorado , 15 años despues el regreso , para buscar respuesta , de porque la Aldea y hasta sus familia lo despreciaba, este fic esta basado en el fanfic "Naruto de Sagitario"
1. Milo llega a Konoha

Capítulo 1

Milo llega a Konoha

Nuestra historia comienza un 10 de Octubre en Konoha, dentro del país del fuego, el cual se encuentra en lo que se conoce como el continente de las naciones elementales, este día se celebraba el Quinto Cumpleaños de quien para la aldea serían los ninjas más fuertes y sus futuros héroes, nos referimos a dos de los tres hijos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la habanera sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki.

El motivo de celebrar solo a dos de los hijos era porque para toda la aldea el hijo más grande de la familia era un demonio al cual le guardaban un profundo odio y del cual se querían deshacer.

Por ese motivo para el hijo mayor del Yondaime ese día era el peor de todo el año, ya que cada año, en este día, era perseguido por la mayoría de los aldeanos y uno que otro Jounin, este niño es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Nuestro héroe corría con desesperación mientras gritaba rogando por su vida.

 **Naruto:** ¡Por favor no me hagan daño, yo no he hecho nada! - algunas lágrimas se podían observar saliendo de sus ojos.

 **Aldeano 1:** ¡Ven acá niño demonio, te daremos lo que te mereces!

 **Aldeano 2:** ¡No podrás escapar!

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

 **Aldeano 3:** Es lo mínimo que te mereces por matar a nuestras familias!

 **Naruto:** ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

En ese momento es acorralado por otros aldeanos que lo esperaban en la zona, el pequeño niño rubio era rodeado por 6 aldeanos con sed de venganza.

 **Aldeano 4:** ¡Ahora si demonio, pagaras por todo! – Esto lo decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su mochila.

 **Naruto:** ¡N...No por favor! – Naruto se encontraba llorando y temblando por el miedo al ver esos rostros con las miradas llenas de odio.

El aldeano se dirigía al pobre Naruto, cuando un gran brillo surgió de atrás de ellos.

 **Aldeanos:** ¡Qué demonios es eso!

Ante Naruto y los aldeanos apareció hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello largo semiondulado de color azul cerúleo y ojos azul verdosos.

Vestía una camiseta carmesí que combina bien con su constelación guardiana escorpion, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones y zapatos oscuros.

 **?:** Este es el lugar donde sentí aquel cosmos, pero de quien proviene - en ese momento observa el cuerpo del niño todo golpeado, y ensangrentado, en ese momento exclamo con voz potente- ¡¿Que están haciendo con ese niño?!

 **Aldeano 5:** ¿Quién diablos eres tú?, además ¿qué te importa ese niño demonio?

 **?:** Yo me llamo Milo de escorpio y además no veo aquí ningún demonio, tan solo veo a un montón de cucarachas lastimando a un indefenso niño, así que será mejor que se larguen de aquí antes de que me enoje.

 **Aldeano 6** : JAJAJA no nos hagas reír, que no te das cuenta nosotros somos 6 y tú solo 1 será mejor que te largues antes que te hagamos lo mismo que a ese niño demonio.

 **Milo:** Así sean 6 o mil de ustedes en una pelea contra mí, sería lo mismo que ver a un montón de monos sintiendo el piquete de un escorpión. – Esto lo decía el hombre con una voz que hiso dudar a los aldeanos.

 **Aldeano 3:** Ya me arto este tipo ¡TOMA! – Lanzando un puño hacia el rostro del hombre que los había insultado.

 **Milo:** Algunos nunca entienden con palabras.

En ese momento antes de que el golpe llegara a su cara una gran luz emano del hombre misterioso, la luz era tan fuerte que el aldeano salió disparado contra la pared quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Los demás aldeanos veían asombrados lo que había sucedido, en ese instante un sentimiento de temor comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de todo el grupo de salvajes.

 **Milo:** Así que no volveré a repetirlo lárguense de aquí antes de que decida terminar con sus insignificantes vidas para que paguen por todas sus atrocidades contra ese niño.

 **Aldeanos:** ¡Des…Desgraciado! – Ahora todos pretendían atacar al hombre por lo que había hecho, además de que ese hombre había defendido al niño demonio como ellos lo conocían.

 **Milo:** Aunque el mejor castigo seria morir para pagar todos sus crímenes no me ensuciare las manos con gente tan insignificante como ustedes…Aguja escarlata.

Los aldeanos notaron que la uña derecha de Milo creció y parecía la punta de la cola de un escorpión, Milo lanzo su técnica al usar esa técnica, creando una pequeña esfera de color rojo que salió disparada desde la punta de la uña con la que atraviesa a sus adversarios; dejando en el cuerpo de este una pequeña herida similar a la causada por una autentica picadura de escorpión.

En el callejón se podía observar solamente a los cuerpos adoloridos de los atacantes mientras que el hombre pasaba entre ellos para acercarse al cuerpo del niño que ya hacía en el piso.

Cuando estuvo cerca de nuestro protagonista, solo pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras con una voz muy baja y con un tono de fuerte dolor por ver a tan inocente criatura en lamentable estado.

Después de un rato, Naruto despertó y vio a un hombre.

 **Milo:** tranquilo chico, no te hare daño, mi nombre es Milo, caballero dorado de escorpión y protector de la diosa Athena.

 **Naruto:** Yo soy Naruto, gracias Milo-sama

 **Milo:** Naruto quiero proponerte algo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Mmm? – El pequeño rubio giraba su cabeza mientras mostraba una cara de duda por las palabras del antiguo caballero.

 **Milo:** Antes de proponerte algo Naruto me gustaría que me contestaras algo, pero quiero que contestes con la completa verdad. –Esto lo decía con una seriedad en su voz que a cualquiera podría intimidar.

Naruto ahora un poco nervioso solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Milo prosiguió para realizar su pregunta al chico.

 **Milo:** Naruto, ¿Tienes a alguien especial para ti?

El chico observo al hombre delante de él y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta que el hombre le había hecho.

 **Naruto:** Bueno si hay algunas personas tengo al Sandaime Hokage que es como mi abuelo, a mis padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, aunque no se encuentran mucho en la aldea, a mi amigo Sasuke y su familia, al señor Teuchi y su hija Áyame-chan y mi única amiga Ino-chan y también Kurama.

Kurama solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar al pequeño rubio, no hacía 2 años que ellos se habían conocido y se ayudaban mutuamente, el zorro se sorprendió al saber que ese hombre era un caballero dorado.

Después hablaría con Naruto.

 **Milo:** Y ¿tú quieres protegerlos? o ¿me equivoco?

 **Naruto:** Eso es lo que más deseo, ellos se han preocupado por mi cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, me han dado el afecto que ni siquiera mi familia me ha dado, porque también piensan que soy Kurama, pero no soy fuerte y eso me molesta mucho.

 **Milo:** Ya veo, y si te digiera que yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir tu deseo.

 **Naruto:** En serio, ¿usted me puede entrenar y hacerme más fuerte?

 **Milo:** Así es Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Pero disculpe Milo-sama, ¿Porque quiere usted entrenarme?, ni siquiera mis padres me quieren entrenar, al principio ellos me querían por igual, pero desde hace 6 meses, comenzaron a odiarme y llamarme demonio y además ellos prefieren entrenar solo a mis hermanos, ya que dicen que yo solo los retrasaría, además dicen que un demonio como yo no merece que sea fuerte.

 **Milo:** Veras Naruto, he detectado un gran potencial en ti y sé que con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías llegar muy lejos, pero… - Milo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chiquillo rubio comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto estaba impresionado por las palabras de Milo, que alguien viera en él un gran potencial era algo que nunca había imaginado – ¡SI ME HARE MUY FUERTE! –Milo intentaba seguir explicando a Naruto la situación, pero al parecer el niño estaba perdido en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta que le hablaban.

 **Milo:** Naruto…Naruto…

Hasta que alguien dentro de Naruto perdió el control:

 **Kurama:** ¡NARUTO DEJA DE GRITAR Y PON ATENCION CUANDO ALGUIEN TE ESTA HABLANDO!

Naruto cayó al suelo por el susto que le había pegado el zorro al momento del regaño, al recuperarse el pequeño rubio se disculpaba por la actitud que había tomado

 **Naruto:** Jejeje. - Naruto reía mientras se rascaba la nunca con una de sus manos -Disculpa Milo-Sama, no pudo contener mi emoción.

 **Milo/Kurama:** SI YA LO NOTE.

Milo retomando la palabra continuo donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido.

 **Milo:** Naruto intentaba explicarte que si decides tomar el camino que te ofrezco debes de saber que el entrenamiento no será nada fácil, muchos han muerto al tomar este tipo de entrenamiento.

El pequeño niño había cambiado su semblante sonriente a uno más serio al escuchar las palabras del antiguo caballero.

 **Milo:** Disculpa que sea tan directo Naruto, pero necesito que conozcas los aspectos de este entrenamiento, por desgracia, no podemos hacerlo aquí, tendrías que ir conmigo al Santuario.

 **Naruto:** Ok, pero antes podríamos ir a comer algo.

 **Milo:** De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron de ese callejón para dirigirse a un lugar más tranquilo, Naruto le indico el camino para ir directo al restaurante favorito del niño para probar algo de comida, claro que nos referimos a Ichiraku Ramen.

Mientras en otro sitio se podía observar a algunas personas hablando con algo de preocupación en su voz.

 **?1:** ¿Alguien lo ha encontrado? - Preguntaba un hombre de cabellera blanca larga que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y con un pergamino grande en su espalda.

 **?2:** No Jiraiya-Sama - contestaba un niño de la misma edad que Naruto, pero de ojos negros y pelo negro.

 **?3:** Sasuke-Kun ¿crees que Naruto-Kun se encuentre bien? – Preguntaba una niña rubia de aproximadamente unos 5 años y de ojos azules al niño de pelo negó.

 **Sasuke:** No lo sé Ino, eso espero.

 **?4:** Demonios, esto es tu culpa, viejo pervertido te dije que uno debía estar con él desde temprano. -Pronunciaba una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, con grandes atributos y un rombo en su frente.

 **Jiraiya:** Tranquila Tsunade y no me llames pervertido, además no creía que el niño fuera a desaparecer.

 **?5:** Con todo respeto Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, pero no creo que sea momento para estar discutiendo – Decía una mujer de tez blanca, de pelo negro, que vestía una blusa negra con una falda blanca y unas sandalias negras.

 **?6:** Mikoto-Chan tiene razón debemos seguir buscando a Naruto, no sabemos de qué puedan ser capaces esos aldeanos idiotas. Ahora piensen ¿a dónde podemos ir a buscarlo? – Esto lo decía un hombre con tez moreno de pelo castaño, el cual llevaba puesto un chaleco de Jounin con una camisa y pantalón negro.

 **Jiraiya:** Tsunade y yo fuimos a su casa para ver si se encontraba aun ahí, pero no fue así, ni en su habitación y además de que ni Minato ni Kushina parecían interesados – Esto último lo decía con decepción ya que al ver como su alumno al cual quería como un hijo y su esposa trataban a su hijo mayor con gran indiferencia.

 **Mikoto:** Sasuke-Kun y yo lo buscamos en el parque donde a veces juegan, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

 **?6** : Yo ya fui al hospital para revisar.

 **Mikoto:** ¿Porque al hospital Fugaku-Kun?

 **Fugaku:** Sabes bien que en estas fechas es común que Naruto termine en el hospital, por fortuna no estaba ahí.

Al oír esto todos tomaron como una buena señal eso les daba un poco de esperanza de que su pequeño niño rubio se encontrara con bien, pero aun así la duda se mantenía presente y con ella la preocupación de saber dónde estaba el, sin más ideas en donde buscar, dos personas más llegaron hasta donde se encontraban reunidos todos para brindar una posible pista de donde seguir buscando.

La primera persona era un joven con vestimenta de Ambu y una máscara de cuervo, de tez blanca y pelo oscuro. El segundo era un hombre mayor con una gabardina blanca y un ropaje rojo, las dos personas eran Itachi Uchiha (hijo de Fugaku, Mikoto y hermano de Sasuke) y el Sandaime.

 **Itachi:** ¿Alguien ha visto en el monumento a los héroes o el campo de entrenamiento?

 **Sandaime** : ¿O al restaurante de Ichiraku?

 **Todos:** Es cierto no hemos revisado esos lugares.

Tomando nuevamente la palabra Fugaku comento que debían separarse para ir a buscar a los logares sugeridos.

 **Fugaku:** Itachi, Sasuke e Ino vallan a revisar a Ichiraku – Los cuales contestaron en un unísono –HAI- Jiraiya-Sama y Tsunade-Sama por que no revisan el monumento a los caídos mientras Mikoto-chan y yo iremos al campo de entrenamiento. – a esto los tres mencionados asentían.

 **Sandaime:** Yo iré a la torre del Hokage y ahí nos reuniremos todos. Ahora retírense.

 **Todos:** HAI

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esa reunión en otro lugar al mismo tiempo dos muchachos, uno mayor y un niño llegaban a un establecimiento de comida, donde procedieron a sentarse, en lo que el niño saludaba alegre a al dueño y su hija.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hola viejo, hola Áyame-chan!

 **Teuchi/Áyame:** ¡Naruto! – contestaban alegres el dueño y su hija.

 **Áyame:** Hola Naruto, ¿cómo has estado?

 **Naruto:** Muy bien ahora, gracias.

 **Teuchi:** Oye Naruto supongo que quieres un tazón especial, ¿verdad?

 **Naruto:** Así es por favor viejo jejeje.

En ese momento Áyame se da cuenta del acompañante de su pequeño cliente.

 **Áyame:** ¿Naruto el señor viene contigo?

 **Naruto:** Así es Áyame-chan él es Milo-Sama me salvo hace unos momentos de unos aldeanos que me habían golpeado.

Al escuchar esto los comerciantes sintieron mucho coraje por saber que nuevamente Naruto había sido atacado por los aldeanos, pero estaban agradecidos con el extraño individuo por salvarlo y protegerlo.

 **Áyame:** Disculpe señor usted ¿desea algo de comer?

 **Teuchi:** Si pida lo que quiera señor la casa invita.

 **Milo:** O no tiene por qué molestarse.

 **Teuchi:** No es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de que salvo a Naruto.

 **Milo:** Veo que ustedes se preocupan mucho por él y que lo aprecian.

 **Teuchi:** Así es, nos molesta mucho ver como todo el mundo trata al pequeño, nosotros tratamos de protegerlo y lo invitamos a comer cada vez que podemos.

 **Áyame:** O es cierto Naruto hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

 **Naruto:** Así es. Diciendo esto con un poco de tristeza

 **Áyame:** Pues Naruto Feliz Cumpleaños – Extendiendo un pequeño presente hacia el pequeño.

 **Naruto** : ¿En serio es para mí? – Naruto se encontraba un poco incrédulo por el acto de Áyame a lo cual el señor Teuchi las despejo diciendo al niño.

 **Teuchi:** Claro que si Naruto, vamos ábrelo lo escogimos especialmente para ti.

Naruto procedió a abrir su regalo el cual era una playera blanca con el símbolo de Konoha en ella.

 **Áyame:** Esperamos que te guste

 **Naruto:** Me encantan muchas gracias.

 **Áyame:** Vamos pruébatela así te quitas esa camiseta sucia.

Naruto procedió a cambiarse para poder estrenar el regalo de parte de los comerciantes y al ver que le quedaba perfecta el pequeño procedió a dar un pequeño abrazo a los dos por encima de la barra agradeciéndoles por tan enorme gesto.

 **Teuchi:** De acuerdo aquí están sus platillos.

 **Naruto/Milo:** Gracias.

Después de terminar sus platillos Naruto y Shaka agradecieron a los comerciantes y procedieron a retirarse.

Ya fuera del establecimiento Milo le pregunta a Naruto si habría un lugar donde pudieran hablar con alguien de autoridad en la aldea, a lo que Naruto pensó por un momento para decir que la única persona con autoridad en la aldea que él conocía era al Sandaime.

 **Milo:** ¿Y sabrás donde encontrarlo en este momento?

 **Naruto:** Mmm tal vez se encuentre en la torre del Hokage ya que por el día que es mi papa el actual Hokage está de permiso y el Sandaime tuvo que haberlo cubierto.

 **Milo:** De acuerdo y ¿podrías guiarme hasta ahí?

 **Naruto:** Si Milo-Sama sígame.

Al momento que se dirigían con rumbo a la torre del Hokage en el restaurante de ramen llegaban tres personas con gesto de preocupación buscando desesperadamente a una persona.

 **Itachi/Sasuke/Ino:** ¡¿NARUTO ESTAS AQUÍ?!

Pero al entrar al establecimiento solo pudieron observar a los propietarios con una expresión de dudas por la actitud de las tres personas.

 **Itachi:** Disculpe Teuchi-san, Áyame-san, pero ¿no han visto a Naruto el día de hoy?

 **Sasuke:** Lo hemos estado buscando todo el día y no lo hemos encontrado.

 **Áyame:** Descuiden si lo vimos.

 **Ino:** ¿Enserio? Por favor díganos ¿dónde está?

 **Teuchi:** Tranquilos por favor, como dijo mi hija si lo vimos hace unos momentos estuvo comiendo aquí acompañado, pero al terminar se retiraron juntos.

 **Itachi/Sasuke/Ino:** ¿Acompañado?, ¿Por quién?

 **Teuchi:** Pues verán por hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello largo semiondulado de color azul cerúleo y ojos azul verdosos, vestía una camiseta carmesí, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones y zapatos oscuros.

 **Itachi:** No concuerda con la descripción de alguien de la aldea.

 **Áyame** : De hecho, creo que él no era de la aldea.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Y acaso comentaron algo de a donde se dirigían?

 **Áyame:** No en realidad no disculpen.

 **Ino:** Espero que Naruto-Kun se encuentre bien.

 **Teuchi:** No se preocupen ese hombre no es de cuidado de hecho nos enteramos por parte de Naruto que el hombre lo había salvado.

 **Itachi:** "Esto es muy extraño", Esta bien muchas gracias por su ayuda Teuchi-san, Áyame-san, tenemos que regresar chicos. – Esto último lo decía dirigiéndose a Sasuke e Ino.

Los tres se retiraron del lugar no sin antes volver a agradecer a por su ayuda a los dueños del local. Dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la Torre del Hokage para informar de lo que se habían enterado, pero no imaginaban que al llegar se llevarían una sorpresa.

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

Los dos chicos habían llegado hasta la oficina del Hokage esperando ver al Sandaime al tocar la puerta de la oficina esperaron escuchar la voz que les permitiera el paso, al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta la indicación de entrar ambas personas procedieron a entrar.

Ya dentro Naruto saludo al hombre que se encontraba en aquella oficina sentado fumando una pipa y combatiendo con el papeleo del día.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban a punto de ingresar a la oficina del Hokage, en la puerta de la torre se estaban reuniendo el grupo que más temprano habían salido a buscar a un pequeño niño. Los primeros en llegar habían sido los padrinos del niño rubio que al ver a los demás se acercaban esperaban a oír las noticias.

 **Jiraiya:** Bueno al ver sus caras supongo que nadie lo encontró verdad.

 **Mikoto:** Fugaku-Kun y yo fuimos a buscar a los campos de entrenamiento incluso al campo de entrenamiento 44 y no encontramos ningún rastro. Pero y ustedes encontraron algo.

 **Tsunade:** No tampoco se encontraba en el monumento a los héroes, incluso Jiraiya fue al monte Hokage y nada. ¿Y ustedes chicos? – Dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes ninjas.

Itachi, Sasuke e Ino explicaron lo que había sucedido en el restaurante de Ichiraku a lo que los demás escucharon e igual que a los chicos había preocupado.

 **Fugaku:** Deberíamos ir con Sandaime Sama para informarle y pedir que mande unos Ambus a buscarlos.

 **Jiraiya:** Si vamos rápido.

 _ **NUEVAMENTE EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**_

 **Naruto:** Hola ojiisan, ¿cómo estás?

 **Sandaime:** Aaaaaahhhhh Naruto – El Sandaime se encontraba sorprendido de ver al niño rubio frente a él, también un poco molesto por la preocupación que les había causado, pero más que nada felicidad de que se encontrara bien. Al reponerse de la sorpresa procedió a contestar el saludo del pequeño y averiguar qué había pasado. – Si gracias estoy bien, pero dime ¿dónde has estado?, te hemos estado buscando desesperadamente, estábamos muy preocupados.

 **Naruto:** O lo siento ojiisan, pero lo que paso fue que – Naruto no pudo concluir lo que decía ya que en ese preciso momento desde el pasillo se escuchaban unos gritos.

¡SAINDAIME-SAMA!

En ese momento los causantes de los gritos entraban a la oficina del antiguo Hokage para informar de la situación muy apresurados sin darse cuenta de las personas que ya se encontraban ahí.

 **Fugaku:** Sandaime-Sama los chicos obtuvieron información un poco alarmante, Itachi por favor explícale lo que descubrieron.

 **Itachi** : Si, Sandaime Sama al parecer Naruto estuvo en el restaurante de Ichiraku, pero por lo que descubrimos no estaba solo.

 **Sandaime:** Si lo sé, está acompañado por un hombre de tez blanca, cabellera larga semiondulada de color azul cerúleo (rubio y más ondulado en el manga) y ojos azul verdosos

 **Jiraiya:** Espera como sabes eso viejo.

 **Sandaime:** Porque Naruto está ahí – Señalando el lugar donde estaba parado el niño y su amigo.

Todos voltearon la mirada para ver el lugar que apuntaba el Sandaime para descubrir a su pequeño amigo para tranquilamente con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y saludando como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos al ver al niño tan solo pudieron decir:

 **TODOS** : ¡NARUTO!

 **Naruto:** Hola, ¿cómo están? - Mientras Naruto sonreía y saludaba a todos comenzó a sentir dos auras muy molestas que se acercaban a él.

Estas auras pertenecían a las 3 féminas del grupo que se acercaban peligrosamente al niño las cuales al tenerlo cerca solo gritaban al unísono.

 **Tsunade/Mikoto/Ino:** ¡¿PERO EN DONDE ESTABAS?, ¿QUE NO VES QUE NOS TIENES CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO?! – El niño solo podía escuchar los gritos de las 3 con la cabeza agachada y con su cara un poco sonrojada para después sentir como es que recibía un abrazo de las mismas, un abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire.

Mientras los demás solo podían dar un suspiro de alivio de ver al pequeño sano y salvo.

Ya un poco más calmados todos los presentes nuestro pequeño protagonista procedía a explicar todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Después de oír el relato fue Mikoto la que procedió a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose al chico mayor.

 **Mikoto:** Muchas gracias por proteger a Naruto señor. – Esto lo decía mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia hacia el visitante, a lo cual los demás presentes procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

 **Milo:** No tienen nada de que agradecer, me alegra ver que Naruto tenga gente que se preocupa por él, ahora veo por qué deseas protegerlos. - Lo último lo mencionaba mientras volteaba hacía con el pequeño rubio, el cual solo sonreí y asentía con su cabeza.

De igual forma los presentes sonreían al escuchar los deseos del pequeño rubio.

Milo retomaba nuevamente la palabra mientras se dirigía hacia los amigos de Naruto, pero con una voz seria la cual concentro la atención de todos incluso de nuestro pequeño protagonista. – Ahora me gustaría tratar un tema con todos ustedes.

Continuara…


	2. La Partida de Naruto

Capítulo 2

Ahora me gustaría tratar un tema con todos ustedes. - Comentaba el visitante rubio llamando así la atención de todos los presentes en aquella oficina

\- Primero quisiera explicar mi verdadera identidad, así como mi lugar de procedencia y el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar, para lo cual me gustaría pedirles que me permitan terminar mi explicación y después de eso hagan todas sus preguntas, ¿De acuerdo? –

Todos acentuaban únicamente para permitir proseguir al acompañante de Naruto el cual agradeció la disposición de los demás para comenzar con su explicación.

\- Primeramente, me gustaría presentarme debidamente mi nombre es Milo Caballero Dorado de Escorpio al servicio de la Diosa Atena, protectora de toda la Tierra, mi rol como caballero terminara después de que termine la guerra santa donde junto a mis compañeros y nuestra diosa defenderemos al planeta del rey del inframundo el Dios Hades, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atena el cual se encuentra en Grecia fuera de la Nación Elemental y el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí es porque desde el Santuario percibimos una poder muy fuerte proveniente de esta zona, al llegar me encontré con los aldeanos que atacaban a Naruto y procedí a ayudarlo, ahora no se si Naruto era el portador de tal poder o si será alguien más pero no me queda duda que Naruto tiene un gran potencial, por lo cual me gustaría llevarlo hasta el Santuario para entrenarlo.

Después de escuchar semejante relato era natural ver el impacto en el rostro de todos los presentes, primeramente, enterarse que existía más tierras aparte de su nación, además de oír palabras tales como diosa, santuario, caballeros, Hades, simplemente era algo muy difícil de comprender tan rápidamente, pero tal vez lo más impactante para ellos fue la intención del actual patriarca de llevarse a Naruto lejos para entrenarlo.

El primero en recobrarse del shock por tanta información fue el más viejo de los presentes el Sandaime el cual realizo la primera pregunta de muchas que podrían estar en la mente de todos:

-Discúlpenos, pero esta es demasiada información, pero me intriga, ¿qué quiere decir específicamente con eso de Diosa Atena y Caballeros?

-La Diosa Atena es nuestra líder a la cual nosotros los caballeros servimos lealmente, para que comprendan un poco bajo su cultura diría que es como su Kage, solo que el poder de ella sobrepasa a cualquier humano y nosotros los caballeros somos los protectores de la humanidad y de la paz, nuevamente comparando con su cultura los famosos shinobis.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de una región fuera de las naciones elementales?, por lo que sabemos no existe nada además de estas tierras. – Esta vez era Jiraiya quien realizaba la pregunta, ya que para el después de haber pasado muchos años viajando por las naciones elementales pensaba que no había lugar que él no conociera.

\- Lamento diferir, pero como le dije más allá de estas tierras existe un mundo completamente diferente.

\- Disculpe Milo-Sama, pero la fuerza de la que hablaba ¿no podrá ser acaso el chakra de Naruto?

Milo volteo a ver a Naruto un momento y después de unos segundos regreso su cabeza para contestar directamente al mayor de los Uchiha

\- Como explique hace un momento, la fuerza que sentimos no es nada parecida al chakra que utilizan los shinobis, es verdad que Naruto tiene esa energía naturalmente por ser de esta región, pero al parecer en su interior existe una fuerza como la que utilizamos los caballeros.

Una nueva pregunta surgía tras la respuesta de Milo esta vez Tsunade era quien tomaba la palabra - Una fuerza diferente al chakra eso es algo difícil de creer. ¿Qué tipo de "energía" es?, y más importante ¿cómo es que Naruto posee dos tipos de energías?

\- Disculpe, pero no puedo darles información con respecto al tipo de energía de la que hablo y el motivo del por qué Naruto la posee, eso es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento, ya que por su edad es fascinante que haya despertado, aunque sea por un momento esa energía, la mayoría de los caballeros deben de llevar acabo un entrenamiento riguroso para lograrlo. - Esta vez Milo no pudo dar una repuesta clara.

El siguiente en preguntar fue Itachi - ¿Y eso de Guerra Santa a que se refiere exactamente? –

-Atreves de los siglos el Dios del Inframundo Hades ha intentado conquistar la Tierra, por lo cual la Diosa Atena y sus caballeros lo han enfrentado para evitar que esto suceda y hace aproximadamente dentro de 6 años se llevara acabo la última de las guerras en la cual finalmente Hades sera derrotado, pero por desgracia la mayoría de mis compañeras los caballeros incluyéndome , podríamos morir , por ahora estamos todos los caballeros y necesitamos , que una nueva generación defienda a Athena y al mundo en casio de que nosotros.

Después de esa respuesta parecía que nadie fuera a decir una palabra más- ¿Pero si Hades fuese derrotado por que es necesario forjar a mas caballeros? – Todos voltearon a ver a quien había realizado tal pregunta que era Mikoto Uchiha.

Milo entendía perfectamente el motivo de la pregunta de Mikoto por lo cual se dispuso a contestarle -Es cierto por desgracia, él no es el único enemigo de Atena, hay más seres que intentaran apoderarse de la Tierra, por tal motivo los caballeros deben volver a surgir para enfrentar a los futuros enemigos.

\- ¿Ese es el motivo por el que desea llevárselo? – Nuevamente Mikoto era quien realizaba la pregunta, pero esta vez toda podían notar como su ánimo cambiaba mientras realizaba su cuestionamiento.

\- Así es, presiento que él tiene el potencial para convertirse en un caballero y mi sucesor. – Milo contestaba la nueva pregunta mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y realizaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y en que consiste el entrenamiento? – La seriedad con la que hacia las preguntas mostraba la preocupación que sentía la cual era notable para todos, incluso para el antiguo caballero por lo cual le contesto

 **Milo:** Mikoto-San no planeo mentirle, el entrenamiento es algo muy difícil, para muchos es similar al mismo infierno y tiene un grado muy alto de que pueda morir.

Todos habían vuelto a quedar sin palabras al oír la dificultad del entrenamiento al cual podría ser puesto a prueba Naruto, pero la primera en expresar una palabra fue la misma Mikoto Uchiha ya que ella sentía un cariño maternal por Naruto y como cualquier madre expreso su descontento por dichas palabras.

Mikoto no soporto más y comenzó a gritar con fuerza mientras le cuestionaba al visitante - ¡¿QUE ESTA DICIENDO¡ POR QUE QUIERE LLEVAR ENTONCES A NARUTO A UN LUGAR DONDE SOLO SUFRIRA? ¡EL YA HA SUFRIDO SUFICIENTE, POR FAVOR OLVIDE ESA IDEA! – El dolor era evidente en el rostro de Mikoto al igual que en sus ojos se podían observar la batalla por contener las lágrimas.

\- Pero Mikoto-chan, yo quiero hacerlo. – Nadie podía creer las palabras que escuchaban Naruto

¡¿Que dices?! - dijo la matriarca Uchiha, Naruto agacho su mirada un momento entonces apretó sus puños y nuevamente levanto su mirada ante todos y con una voz segura les dijo

\- Que yo quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerme más fuerte, como lo dijo Milo-Sama mi deseo es protegerlos a todos ustedes ya que son lo más importante para mí, ustedes me han dado su cariño, han cuidado de mi cuando nadie más lo hacía, así como Teuchi-san y Áyame-chan, además si me vuelvo más fuerte podre proteger a los más débiles y así evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que yo.

Las palabras de Naruto impactaron a todos de gran manera – "¿el cariño que tiene por nosotros es tan grande como para llevarlo a tal extremo, solo para protegernos?" – fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de todos después de haber escuchado sus palabras.

Esta vez Mikoto no pudo contener las lágrimas a la vez que se acercaba para abrazar al pequeño y nuevamente el silencio cubrió la habitación por el momento tan emotivo que se desarrollaba.

Una vez que los ánimos se habían tranquilizado surgió la pregunta que nadie había hecho. - ¿Y cuándo piensa llevarse a Naruto? – Nuevamente era el Sandaime el que tomaba la palabra.

 **Milo:** si es posible hoy mismo. –

La respuesta llamo la atención de todos incluso del pequeño ya que creían que la respuesta seria en un tiempo más corto.

– Entonces hay que preparar las cosas de Naruto – comento el hijo mayor de los Uchiha – Voy a ir a mi cuarto a recoger algunas cosas- comentaba el rubio antes de empezar a partir a su destino pero fue detenido por el Sandaime –Naruto antes de que vallas, toma esto, es un documento que tienes que presentar, cuando regreses a la aldea –

-Ok Jiji – dijo Naruto tomando el rollo.

-Bueno creo que llego la hora de decir adiós – Naruto se encontraba en la situación que quería evitar, el tener que decir adiós era algo que se le dificultaba bastante, por lo cual se podía notar los nervios al momento de decir aquellas palabras, al ver esto Tsunade quiso aligerar los nervios que sentía el pequeño rubio

– No es así Naruto, el decir adiós es muy extremo, digamos mejor hasta luego después de todo nos volveremos a ver ¿qué no? – Sin duda Tsunade supo cómo tranquilizar los nervios de Naruto ya que al oír aquella afirmación no pudo evitar sonreír

– Puedes apostarlo Tsunade-Bachan, claro que nos volveremos a ver – Tsunade trato de gritar por cómo le había dicho el pequeño, pero no pudo hacer nada al sentir el fuerte abrazo de parte de el

– Además recuerda Naruto tienes la invocación de los Sapos así que utilízalas de vez en cuando para hacernos saber que estas bien- esta era la solicitud del peliblanco sabio de los Sapos

– No te preocupes eros Sennin así lo are- Jiraiya soltó un pequeño suspiro en forma de derrota por la forma en que lo llamaba Naruto pero al abrir los ojos noto al rubio extendiendo su puño hacia el – Usted me ha dicho Jiraiya sensei que los hombres de verdad chocan los puños para despedirse que no –

Jiraiya observo a Naruto y dando una pequeña sonrisa dijo – Tienes razón pequeño gaki pero también entre padrino y ahijado es normal darse un abraso – tomando ahora por sorpresa al pequeño rubio el cual era cargado por su padrino

– Bueno, Jiraiya baja a Naruto es mi turno para despedirme- fue la orden de parte del antigua maestro del peliblanco

– Naruto sé que te seguirás haciendo muy fuerte pero recuerda que no todo en el mundo es pura fuerza también es necesario el conocimiento así que estudia mucho también – ese era el deseo de parte del Sandaime para su pequeño nieto mientras le revolvía su pelo

– No te preocupes Ojiisan estudiare para ser tan listo como tú – Los siguientes en llamar la atención de Naruto para poderse despedir fueron los dueños de Ichirakus quienes le entregaron algunos sobres de Ramen para su mejor cliente el cual agradecía inmensamente por gigantesco gesto

\- Oye Dobe – el rubio volteo esta vez su mirada hacia su semejante Uchiha, su mejor amigo y hermano Sasuke

– Que pasa teme- el rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente al azabache el cual lo miraba fijamente – No creas que me voy a dejar superar tan fácil he, te aviso que cuando vuelvas tendremos un duelo para medir cuanto mejoraste

– Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba el puño para chocarlo con su hermano – Esperare ese día con ansias, así que no me lo dejes tan fácil he – el rubio respondía de la misma forma el gesto de su hermano

– Y ambos recuerden que algún día deberán de superarme a mí – ambos chicos volvieron su mirada para ver a Itachi el cual sonreía tranquilamente

– Así lo haremos – contestaron al unísono ambos chicos

– Naruto yo... – Mikoto observaba al rubio tratando de contener algunas lágrimas

– Mikoto- chan no llores volveré y tanto tu como Fugaku - san estarán orgullosos se los prometo

– Mikoto abrazo al rubio mientras le decía al oído – Ya lo estamos pequeño, ya lo estamos – Naruto se había despedido de todos, ya estaba listo para partir, dio una sonrisa a todos y comenzó a caminar hacia Shaka cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño grito

– ¡Naru-kun! – rápidamente identifico la voz de quien lo llamaba, era su pequeña amiga Ino quien venía corriendo acompañada de su padre, una vez que ella se acercó a su amigo este le comentaba – Ino pensé que no vendrías – la rubia después de recuperar un poco el aliento le contesto

– Baka como no vendría a despedirme, llegue tarde porque quería entregarte esto, ayer no te di tu regalo es que no estaba listo- la rubia le entrego a su amigo una caja de regalo

– Ino no tenías por qué molestarte – al abrir el presente observo una bufanda de color morado con el nombre de su amiga

– Ino creo que me diste tu bufanda, esta dice tu nombre- Ino negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a responder

– Naruto yo tengo la bufanda con tu nombre, te di la que lleva el mío para que recuerdes que te estaré esperando para que así intercambiemos nuevamente las bufandas – la escena era vista por el padre de la rubia al cual se le emparejo el líder del clan Uchiha para iniciar una conversación con este

– Inoichi me sorprende verte aquí- el rubio volteo para observar al pelinegro – Ino quería despedirse de Naruto y decidí acompañarla, sé que será un momento muy duro para ella – Fugaku estaba sorprendido por el gran cambio que había tenido el líder del clan Yamanaka, hace un año el odiaba a mas no poder al rubio y de la noche a la mañana cambio su mentalidad ahora aceptaba la amistad que tenía su hija con el rubio.

\- Naruto es hora de irnos – el patriarca quien ya se encontraba de pie y comenzando a caminar llamo la atención del mencionado, el pequeño contesto con un Hai, volviendo a mirar a sus seres queridos les dedico una sonrisa

– Gracias a todos- después dando una media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección del rubio mayor, todos lo observaron cómo se retiraba hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Ya habían pasado varios días de la partida de Naruto y Milo de Konoha, habían atravesado completamente el país del fuego hasta llegar a un muelle dentro del país de las aguas termales en donde abordaron un barco que en el costado mostraba el nombre de Fundación Kido, esto llamo la atención de Naruto el cual pregunto por dicho nombre a Milo el cual le informo que todas las dudas que tuviera le serian contestadas una vez que llegaran a su destino, al escuchar eso el pequeño decidió no darle más importancia a ese suceso.

Cuando comenzaron a navegar Naruto no dejo de observar la costa mientras venía a su mente el rostro de todos sus seres queridos, levantando su brazo al cielo y haciendo una promesa en silencio mostro una mirada de determinación

"Prometo que volveré y los protegeré a todos", cuando Naruto no podía ver más la costa volvió su mirada hacia su nuevo destino.

Continuara…


	3. Y…¿si cometimos un error?

Capítulo 3

 _ **KONOHA**_

 _ **3 años después de la partida de Naruto**_

Podemos observar en esta aldea a un peliblanco de cabellera larga y a unos gemelos de aproximadamente unos 10 años de edad, estos eran un niño pelirrojo y una niña pelirroja con algunos mechones de color rubio, los tres se encontraban entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados del Hokage.

Sin duda nos referimos al gran sabio pervertido Jiraiya y a los hijos del Yondaime y la Habanero Sangrienta, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki.

Jiraiya observaba a los gemelos los cuales llevaban a cabo un enfrentamiento en donde ambos utilizaban sus técnicas.

Menma era una copia de su padre Minato, así como Naruto la diferencia era sin duda su pelo rojo distintivo de los Uzumakis; este vestía muy similar a Naruto en la primera temporada solo que su atuendo era de color azul con tonalidades grises.

Por su lado Naruko era la viva imagen de su madre Kushina, lo único que podía llegar a diferenciarlas además de su edad era esos mechones rubios, en cuanto a la vestimenta ella vestía incluso el mismo atuendo de su madre cuando tenía su edad el cual consistía en un pantalón corto de color azul que le llegaba algo arriba de sus rodillas además una blusa de maya de red y sobre esta una solapa sin mangas de color amarillo junto a una faja verde y unas zapatillas ninjas de color café.

Mientras Jiraiya observaba a ambos chicos combatir llegaba a su memoria el recuerdo de hace un poco más de dos años cuando regreso a Konoha después de haber visitado el Monte Myobokou una vez que se le revelo una profecía que había llegado a alarmarlo.

 **Flash Back**

Después de haber salido de la oficina del Hokage Jiraiya se dirigió a la casa de su antiguo sensei, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi para hablar sobre su plática con Minato.

Al llegar a la residencia Sarutobi Jiraiya saludo a su antiguo maestro encontrando en la misma residencia a Fugaku Uchiha.

Después de los habituales saludos Jiraiya explico el motivo de su presencia dándoles a conocer a ambos la misma profecía que le dijo a Minato

 _La época de paz a su fin está por llegar, una vez que el hombre con 11 ojos se levante._

 _Por medio de sus secuaces, buscara el poder de las bestias con colas para así liberar al mal encerrado por el dios del rayo milenios atrás._

Una vez que el peliblanco había terminado de revelar la información la reacción tanto del viejo Hiruzen como de Fugaku fue la misma que la de Minato.

También Jiraiya les platico sobre el favor que le había solicitado su ex alumno lo cual ambos creyeron lo más conveniente, aunque de igual manera que a Jiraiya les molesto que no se hubiera preocupado por Naruto, aunque los tres sabían que este no se encontraba en la aldea les molestaba ver el completo desinterés del supuesto padre hacia su primogénito.

Al recordar al rubio Jiraiya hiso la pregunta que sin duda estaba como una de sus prioridades la cual era saber si alguien de los conocidos del rubio había recibido alguna información de este dado que después de 5 días no tenía noticias de él.

La respuesta que recibió tanto del jefe del clan Uchiha como la de su maestro fue la misma, nadie sabía nada de Naruto lo cual comenzó a sembrar un sentimiento de preocupación, pero sería apagado como siempre por la fe puesta por todos en Naruto.

Los tres acordaron que por momento no sería nada bueno revelar nada de lo tratado en la residencia Sarutobi al igual que buscarían mantener la esperanza y ánimo de los demás con relación al tema del rubio.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Después del entrenamiento de los gemelos, Jiraiya se encontraba en la oficina de Minato.

\- Quería informarte que he dado por terminado el entrenamiento de Menma y Naruko – explico así el peliblanco su presencia en la oficina de su ex alumno.

\- ¿Enserio?, eso es grandioso Jiraiya sensei eso es grandioso y dígame ¿dónde están los niños? - Jiraiya le explico a Minato que los había mandado a su casa para que le dieran ellos mismos la noticia a su madre

– Oh ya veo, creo que iré temprano a casa para celebrar esto. – dijo Minato esbozando una sonrisa- Además Jiraiya sensei quiero agradecerle por haber entrenado a los chicos. Sé que tomo mucho de su tiempo para sus ´investigaciones´ – mencionaba el rubio Yondaime.

\- Jajajaja no tienes por qué agradecerme Minato, sabes que lo hice con gusto después de todo no podía negarles la dicha de ser entrenados por un gran ninja como yo no crees jajajaja – dicho comentario logro sacarle una gota estilo anime a Minato quien decía algo nervioso

– Jejeje tiene razón sensei - mientras pensaba - "Un gran ninja y un gran pervertido, solo espero que no haya enseñado nada pervertido a los niños ya que Kushina lo mataría y después a mi" – ante dicho pensamiento un aura depresiva había rodeado al Hokage hasta que el peliblanco llamo su atención.

\- Además Minato aún queda el asunto de la profecía – ante esto Minato volvía a su estado serio para recordar dicha profecía para Jiraiya seguir explicando

\- recuerda la profecía dice así:

 _La época de paz a su fin está por llegar, una vez que el hombre con 11 ojos se levante._

 _Por medio de sus secuaces, buscara el poder de las bestias con cola para así liberar al mal encerrado por el dios del rayo milenios atrás._

Aún no he logrado entender gran parte de ella, pero no cabe duda que es alguna organización que está detrás de los Jinchuiriki – declaraba el peliblanco.

\- ¿Entonces lo ha confirmado sensei? – preguntaba el Yondaime esperando la respuesta del peliblanco.

\- Si Minato al parecer tanto el Jinchuiriki de las cuatro colas y el de cinco colas de Iwagakure no Sato han desaparecido y en ambos casos según la información que recolecte han estado involucrados sujetos de gabardinas negras con máscaras Ambus – revelaba el peliblanco.

\- Deberemos de reforzar la seguridad en las entradas además de que asignare un escuadrón Ambu para vigilar a Menma y Naruko –

Ante dicha declaración y al ver que nuevamente su ex alumno no tomaba en cuenta a Naruto el peliblanco no soporto y dijo en un tono molesto.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Naruto, no piensas darle protección también? – Jiraiya sabía que esto era innecesario dato que Naruto ni siquiera se encontraba en la región, pero aun así la molestia de la indiferencia del Yondaime lo habían molestado y no pudo resistir el reclamar.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con eso? – cuestionaba Minato con una completa indiferencia y con desprecio en su voz

\- Pero que dices Minato, él también es tu hijo – replicaba el peliblanco.

\- ÉL NO ES MI HIJO, MI HIJO MURIÓ AQUELLA NOCHE UNA VEZ QUE EL ZORRO TOMO CONTROL DE SU CUERPO. AÚN RECUERDO COMO NARUTO HACE 3 AÑOS CAMBIO REPENTINAMENTE SU ASPECTO PARA MOSTRAR LOS RASGOS DEL KYUBY, ENTIENDES, ESE DEMONIO NOS ENGAÑO Y TOMO EL CUERPO DE MI HIJO,– contesto a través de gritos el Hokage.

De igual manera el peliblanco levantaba la voz ante la actitud de su ex alumno - PERO MINATO…piénsalo si eres tan inteligente, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió revisar la mente de Naruto para verificar que fuera cierto esto, que él era el Kyuubi como dices? –

Ante dicha pregunta Minato quedo sin respuesta dado que en todos estos años jamás había pensado en eso

– Me lo imagine – fueron las palabras de Jiraiya antes de retirarse de aquella oficina.

Fue en ese momento solo en su oficina que por primera vez Minato se cuestionó en sus pensamientos de sus actos – "¿Y si de verdad cometimos un error?" –

Continuara…


	4. arepentimientos

Capítulo 4

 **El arrepentimiento de Minato y su familia**

KONOHA

Han pasado 5 años desde la partida de Naruto, en este tiempo la aldea oculta de Konoha ha seguido manteniendo su estatus como una de las aldeas ninjas más poderosas del continente elemental tanto por su economía prospera como por su fuerza militar esto era gracias al buen trabajo de la academia ninja la cual gracias a su programa tan riguroso de enseñanza solo producía a los mejores ninjas de la región.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la familia del Yondaime que tanto veneraban desde hace más de 3 años se encontraban viviendo un tormento en vida y todo debido al descubrimiento del error más grande que habrían de cometer en sus vidas.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _3 años antes_**

Minato, después de la discusión con Jiraiya, le quedo esa duda

"¿Y si de verdad cometimos un error? …. Que Naruto no es el Kyuubi como pensábamos Kushina y yo"- se decía el Yondaime.

El junto a su esposa le pidieron ayuda de Inoichi Yamanaka podrían observar los recuerdos del Yamanaka para descubrir si su decisión de hace casi 4 años había sido la correcta.

Una vez dentro de los recuerdos de Inoichi tanto el Yondaime como su esposa se encontraban sorprendidos e integrados por lo que estaban visualizando, ambos volteaban a todos lados esperando encontrar algo, pero todo el panorama se veía igual para ambos por lo cual el Yondaime pregunto al Yamanaka.

\- Disculpa Inoichi San, pero podrías explicarnos ¿en dónde nos encontramos? Pensé que nos llevarías a tus recuerdos del interior de la mente de Naruto, no a un tipo de calabozo o drenaje –

El Yamanaka sin voltear a ver al Namikaze ni a su esposa contesto – Yondaime Sama nos encontramos justamente ahí, lo que ven es el subconsciente de Naruto.

El matrimonio se observaron para volver a ver el lugar tan deprimente en el que se encontraban hasta que su atención fue llamada nuevamente por su guía

– Por favor observen hacia aquel lugar – apuntando su dedo el matrimonio observo hacia la dirección que este apuntaba para observar otro Inoichi que se encontraba caminando por ese pasillo, mientras el Yamanaka original explicaba

– Ese que ven ahí es mi yo al momento de ingresar a la mente de Naruto, como ven me encontré caminando no sé exactamente por cuanto tiempo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba – acto seguido la imagen que observaban los tres cambio a una que se quedaría grabada tanto en el Namikaze como en la Uzumaki.

La imagen frente a ellos era la de reja gigante con un papel en el centro con el Kanji de sello escrito en el, al ver esta imagen el Yamanaka procedió a explicar lo que aconteció en esos momentos mientras que el Namikaze y su esposa observaban todo como si se tratara de una película sin escuchar realmente las palabras de Inoichi.

Cada momento que pasaba tanto Minato como Kushina sentían como si una aguja comenzara a traspasar su corazón, ambos no podían creer lo que veían, sentado en el suelo y con múltiples heridas se encontraba el pequeño rubio a quien tanto habían despreciado creyendo ciegamente que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas, pero dicho zorro se encontraba frente a ellos atrás de una enorme reja resultado del sellado que le impusieron a su hijo cuando era un recién nacido.

La imagen sin duda era algo traumante para ellos dado a lo que en realidad significaba, que habían despreciado a Naruto 4 años sin razón alguna.

Kushina cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro el cual había sido inundado con sus lágrimas de dolor al darse cuenta del gran error que habían cometido, habían maltratado, ignorado y odiado sin razón a su propio hijo a su propia sangre durante 4 años .

Por su parte Minato no se encontraba mejor que su esposa, era cierto que él no se había desplomado en llanto como ella, pero el dolor y remordimiento eran igual o incluso mayor que la pelirroja.

Minato le solicito a Inoichi que deshiciera la técnica ya que al igual que su esposa no deseaba ver más.

Ante la solicitud del Yondaime el Yamanaka obedeció deteniendo así su técnica y regresando en esos momentos a la realidad y el tiempo actual.

Kushina se mantenía llorando desconsoladamente por lo cual Minato procedió abrazarla buscando consolar el dolor de esta a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Una vez que lo hiso dirigió su atención al Yamanaka que había guardado silencio desde hace unos momentos.

\- Inoichi San, ¿todo lo que nos acabas de mostrar es real? – aunque su corazón y su conciencia gritaban que todo había sido verdad su mente aun deseaba encontrar una justificación a los actos que habían cometido por varios años su esposa y el.

\- Si Hokage Sama todo es real, debido a ese hecho yo mismo comencé a tratar mejor a Naruto, testigos de este hecho son el Sandaime, Jiraiya y Tsunade Sama, Fugaku San, Mikoto San, así como sus hijos y mi propia hija, además del dueño de Ichirakus y de igual manera su hija – revelo de esta manera el Yamanaka lo cual confirmaba y aumentaba el dolor que en ese momento sentían el Namikaze y la Uzumaki.

\- Gracias Inoichi San, ya puedes retirarte – ante las palabras del Yondaime el Yamanaka procedió a retirarse no sin antes observar nuevamente sobre su hombro al matrimonio hundidos en un inmenso dolor.

Una vez que se encontraban solos en la oficina ambos se abrazaron mutuamente mientras que Kushina seguía con su llanto de dolor comenzando a preguntarle a su esposo

– ¿Que hemos hecho Minato? – el cuestionado no tenía ninguna palabra que pudiera consolar a su esposa por el enorme dolor que sentía, tan solo podía abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se desahogaba.

 **Kushina:** Somos de lo peor Minato, despreciamos a nuestro propio hijo, lo abandonamos por un maldito error, nosotros, sus propios padres, creímos que el Kyuubi habia matado a nuestro hijo y se habia apoderado de su cuerpo y que actuaba como nuestro hijo para atacarnos a nosotros y a Konoha y ahora nos enteramos de que nunca sucedió eso, pobre de Naruto, no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que sufrió estos 4 años por culpa nuestra, de seguro nos odia – ante este pensamiento de ser odiada por su hijo Kushina nuevamente comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

Minato pensaba en la misma posibilidad de que su propio hijo los odiara, pero quien podría culparlo después de 4 años de soledad, sufrimiento y maltrato por parte de ellos y de los hermanos de Naruto, al igual que su esposa él deseaba gritar y desahogar el enorme dolor que sentía en su interior, pero se decía así mismo que tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa.

Así pasaron ambos varios minutos en completa soledad en aquella oficina hasta que Minato hablo a su esposa –

 **Minato:** Kushina es verdad que hemos sido de lo peor con Naruto, pero no podemos hacer nada con el pasado –

Las palabras tan crudas de Minato no parecían tener la intención de consolar a Kushina la cual seguía llorando, Minato la tomo de los hombros para llamar su atención y que esta levantara la mirada para verlo directamente

 **Minato:** pero ahora debemos reivindicar nuestras acciones hacía Naruto, tal vez sea difícil, pero debemos intentar buscar su perdón – esta vez las palabras del rubio habían logrado animar un poco a la pelirroja la cual comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

 **Kushina:** Tienes razón Minato debemos de hacerle saber de nuestro arrepentimiento, así como darle todo el amor que idiotamente le negamos durante 4 años –

Una mirada de determinación comenzó a reflejarse en ambos padres los cuales volvieron a juntarse en un abrazo tratando de darse la fuerza necesaria para lo que seguiría en su nuevo camino de redención hacia su hijo

– Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo –dijo Minato para en un destello aparecer en la sala de su hogar.

Al llegar a su hogar decidieron primeramente llamar a sus hijos Menma y Naruko para hablar con ellos sobre el tema ya que a través de los años les habían inculcado simplemente ignorar incluso en negar a su hermano mayor.

Una vez que Naruko y Menma habían llegado con sus padres estos comenzaron a explicarles la situación con respecto a Naruto, revelando con esto el enorme error que habían cometido.

Al haber escuchado lo que sus padres tenían que decirles el semblante en Naruko y Menma no era para nada grato.

Naruko se encontraba sentada con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que se abrazaba a ella misma.

Por su parte Menma quien se encontraba a un lado de su hermana apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas y al igual su hermana su cabeza se encontraba baja.

\- ¿Entonces nos están diciendo que hemos negado y despreciando por 4 años a nuestro hermano sin razón alguna?, ¿es eso lo que nos están explicando? – decía Menma con un tono de molestia y aun sin levantar su mirada.

\- Hijos deben de entendernos su padre y yo creímos que… - Kushina trataba de explicar a sus hijos, pero esta fue abruptamente interrumpida por su hija.

\- ¡Pero no podemos, simplemente no podemos entenderlo, ustedes son nuestros padres, nos digieron que Naruto era un demonio hace 4 años y nos enseñaron a negar a nuestro hermano! – Naruko estaba al igual que su hermano molesto por la recién revelada verdad.

Aunque pareciera que ambos estaban molestos con sus padres en realidad, ambos estaban furiosos con ellos mismos por haber negado el sentimiento de hermanos el cual por mucho tiempo les decía que estaban equivocados.

\- Naruko, Menma no le hablen así a su madre ella al igual que todos está sufriendo esta verdad nos ha hecho sentir terrible, por favor no hagan que su madre se sienta peor – Minato regañaba a sus hijos, pero a la vez los entendía, aunque no quería hacer más daño emocional a su esposa.

\- Y qué hay de Naruto no creen que él se ha sentido peor que todos nosotros después de todos estos 4 años de haberlo dejado solo, por ese estúpido error. – Menma refutaba el comentario por parte de su padre.

\- Lo se Menma, ambos los sabemos y queremos pedir por su perdón, pero para eso necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden siendo una familia para él, debemos mostrarle que queremos ser su familia – Minato decía tratando de hacer que sus hijos comprendieran o los entendieran por lo menos que estos no llegaran a estar molestos con ellos, de por si todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya era un trago amargo tanto para su esposa como para él, tenerse que imaginar que también sus otros dos hijos los despreciaran sería un golpe que no soportarían.

Después de eso todos guardaron silencio por su parte Menma y Naruko trataban de asimilar todo lo que sus padres les habían relatado, así como pensando una manera de buscar el perdón de su hermano.

Mientras Kushina y Minato pensaban cual sería la mejor forma de entablar una plática con Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer para volver a unir a nuestra familia? – pregunto Naruko un poco más tranquila.

\- Primeramente, debemos hablar con él, tenemos que saber su estado y sobretodo rogar por su perdón – dijo de igual manera un poco más tranquila Kushina.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso por lo cual decidieron ir a la habitación de su hijo/hermano.

Tan solo de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto el corazón de todos se encontraba latiendo rápidamente.

Su respiración se cortó al ver como Minato tomando la iniciativa tocaba a la puerta diciendo

– ¿Naruto podemos pasar?, queremos hablar contigo por favor – esperaron unos segundos, pero no escucharon ningún sonido del otro lado de ese pedazo de madera, por lo cual decidieron hacer un nuevo intento

– Por favor Naruto permítenos pasar es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirte – esta vez Kushina hacia el intento, pero el resultado fue el mismo lo cual preocupo a todos los miembros de la familia.

Con una mano temblorosa Minato procedió a abrir la puerta la cual dio un fuerte chirrido mientras se abría dejando ver el interior de aquel cuarto.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que aquel cuarto les revelaba, la habitación tan solo mostraba una pequeña cama demasiada vieja además de un pequeño escritorio y una cómoda con algo de ropa.

Todos decidieron entrar a la habitación lo cual causo diferentes emociones en cada uno, aunque algo similares, como el caso de Menma y Naruko quienes comenzaron a sentir lastima por su hermano, al ver el lugar donde dormía dado que aquella habitación no se comparaba en nada a la de ellos, puesto que los regalos que Naruto recibió por parte de ellos, le fueron quitados y quemados, porque según ellos estaban contaminados.

Por su parte en Minato el dolor y arrepentimiento se hacían mayores al ver otro detalle de su estupidez, aquel cuarto sin vida le hacía sentir lo que posiblemente sentía su hijo durante estos 4 años.

Kushina revisaba la pequeña cómoda con algunas prendas de su hijo las cuales casi podrían clasificarse como harapos, tomo una de las prendas y la abrazo contra su cuerpo mientras que nuevamente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Pero lo que en realidad sorprendía a todos era ver como aquel cuarto se encontraba en un estado de no haber sido habitado por mucho tiempo debido al polvo y telarañas que se podían ver.

Al revisar el pequeño escritorio de la habitación Menma encontró un calendario el cual al momento de revisarlo vio algo que lo alarmo bastante, la fecha de dicho calendario reflejaba que este era de hace más de 5 años.

Rápidamente le entrego dicho calendario a su padre el cual al verlo comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento el cual se confirmaría al momento que Naruko llamo la atención de todos.

\- Miren lo que encontré - en sus manos tenía el rollo que Naruto había dejado sobre su cama momentos antes de partir, Naruko se lo entrego de igual manera a su padre.

\- ¿Que es Minato? – pregunto alarmada Kushina.

\- Al parecer es un rollo de Naruto dirigido a nosotros – explicaba Minato al observar como al frente del rollo decía las palabras Familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Minato abrió el rollo y junto a su familia comenzaron a leer su contenido.

 _Para la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki:_

 _Al momento que ustedes lean esto lo más probable es que hayan pasado algunos años antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi partida de la aldea, antes de que piensen que he desertado de esta aldea quiero que sepan que gracias a mi Oji-san obtuve los documentos que me permitían dejar la aldea sin ser marcado como un desertor, deberían de estar felices, dado que el niño demonio que ustedes despreciaron dejara de molestarlos, la verdad es que ya me canse de que esperar que ustedes cambiaran y vieran que yo no era el demonio que ustedes creían , así que iré a entrenar y volveré por una promesa que hice , yo he partido para encontrar mi propio destino, así como mi felicidad si esta donde estoy._

 _Adiós Familia Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _Atte._

 _Naruto_

Al terminar de leer la carta toda comenzaron a sentir un enorme dolor que jamás creyeron sentir, toda esperanza que tenían de buscar el perdón de su hijo/hermano se había esfumado, su hijo había dejado la aldea desde hace casi 4 años.

El llanto comenzó a brotar, pero esta vez en todos los miembros de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki mientras sin saberlo todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes el cual debido al llanto no podían gritar

– PERDÓNANOS NARUTO POR FAVOR PERDONADOS –

Pero lo que no sospechaba los Namikaze era, que alguien los manipulo para que odiaran a Naruto.

Continuara…


	5. Naruto Regresa

Capítulo 5

 **Naruto Regresa.**

 **Puerta norte de Konoha**

Han pasado 15 años desde que Naruto se fue con Milo al santuario, las cosas en la aldea siguieron su curso.

Kotetsu e Izumo suspiraron mientras custodiaban la entrada norte de Konoha. "¡Bueno, maldita sea esto es aburrido!" Exclamó un Izumo obviamente aburrido y cansado mientras miraba hacia él hasta que vio nada más que una carretera vacía y un océano de árboles de alrededor, pero de pronto, sintió una energía y se quedaron viendo con sorpresa el camino.

Caminando hacia ellos era una figura envuelta en una túnica azul con una capucha sobre su rostro. Pero lo que hizo el Chunin de sorprendido no era la ropa, si no que llevaba una caja en su espalda de color dorado , la caja tenía la imagen de un escorpión en ella ,pero aparte de eso esa persona tenía un poder que fue literalmente superior a un Kage.

Segundos más tarde esa persona se paró justo antes de ellos.

Saliendo de su choque Izumo preguntó

"H-hola. Si lo que buscas es pasar primero necesito que firme su nombre y le dice a su propósito de visitar Konoha. Hizo una seña a Kotetsu traer una pluma y el portapapeles.

Los Chunin cuentan que él garabateó su nombre - "Estoy aquí para ver al Hokage."

Otra vez se sorprendieron a los Chunin.

La voz era masculina, pero lo que les tomó por sorpresa fue que era joven. El chico delante de ellos no podría tener 18 años.

Asintiendo Kotetsu tomó el portapapeles y la pluma - "Si espera aquí vamos a conseguir un ninja que lo acompañe a la torre Hokage." - dijo Izumo

"No se preocupen señores, conozco el camino" - afirmó simplemente el joven y luego siguió caminando hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

"Chico extraño." - Dijo Kotetsu después de un minuto de silencio antes de volver su mirada hacia el portapapeles en la mano.

"¿Eh?" - murmurada Kotetsu que hizo su compañero volteada hacia él

"¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo?" - sacudiendo la cabeza Kotetsu se volvió hacia la puerta y se limitó a preguntar - "¿Qué clase de nombre es Milo Paspala?"

El ahora nombrado "Milo Paspala" se encuentra caminando en la calle principal de Konoha.

Al pasar por él ganó un par de miradas de sorpresa de los civiles y cuidadosas de uno de los ninjas.

No es todos los días se ve una figura encapuchada caminando por las calles relajado, cargando una caja en su espalda.

Mientras que estaban buscando a él el ser simplemente los ignoró y estaba haciendo algo mucho más importante.

'¿Milo? ¿Realmente usaste el nombre de tu maestro?... Naruto " - Un ser extraño le preguntó en su mente como el ahora llamado Naruto siguió caminando.

"¿Qué? Tu sabes porque o ¿has olvidado, Kurama? "- fue la respuesta de Naruto hacia el ser llamado Kyuubi.

"Lo sé, pero yo prefiero tu nombre real, y todavía le agradezco a Athena que me haya liberado de ese sello maligno que Madara puso dentro de mi…así poder ayudarte…Naruto"

El Kyuubi vio como Naruto estaba pensativo.

" ... Oye Naruto... ¿Todavía triste por la muerte de Milo y los demás caballeros dorados?" – pregunto Kurama, el zorro noto que desde la muerte de su maestro y de su hermano Aioria hace 6 años en la batalla contra Hades…Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos

Su respuesta fue una sacudida mental de la cabeza y Naruto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

'Ya no Kurama... Milo - Sensei y los demás santos dorados dieron su vida por la señora Athena y murieron con honor hace 5 años.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Durante la batalla contra Hades y después de la batalla contra Loki en Asgard

Naruto estaba, meditando dentro de la casa de escorpio, cuando repentinamente dejo de sentir la cosmos energía de su maestro y de los demás (fue cuando los 12 caballeros murieron derribando el muro de los lamentos), al mismo tiempo, la armadura de escorpio, apareció delante suyo, Naruto se acercó a ella, en ella habia una carta, el Uzumaki la abrió y leyó el contenido que decía:

 _Naruto:_

 _Para cuando leas estas líneas, posiblemente ya estaré muerto junto los demás Santos Dorados._

 _Si la armadura de escorpio esta ante ti, es porque posees, coraje, honor, perseverancia y determinación, con esas cualidades, te entrenamos, por lo tanto, Yo Milo de escorpio te nombro mi sucesor, Naruto ahora eres el nuevo Santo de Escorpio._

 _Naruto, los demás Santos y yo te entrenamos , no solo para que seas fuerte, porque tu Cosmo es especial , ya que lograste usar las técnicas de los demás caballeros , como el muro de cristal de Mu o las rosas infernales de afrodita o el puño atómico de Aioros , eres como nuestro hermano menor , por eso las técnicas que aprendiste de los demás Santos y de mí , esa será tu herencia , también eres el heredero universal de la herencia la familia Paspala, Naruto y perdí a mis padres , cuando era pequeño , fue cuando alguien del santuario , vio mi potencial y por esa razón , vine a entrenar y llegue a me convertirme en caballero dorado , por desgracia , nunca tuve hijos y hable con el abogado, amigo de la señorita Saori, para que a mi muerte , heredadas mi mansión y mi dinero, estoy seguro que usaras esa herencia con sabiduría, pero yo y los demás caballeros te dejaremos la herencia más importante_

 _"A Ti Naruto, cuyo coraje que ha vencido todos los obstáculos, les confiamos, nuestras técnicas estrellas y la vida de Athena, para protegerla y venerarla aún más que tu propia vida suya , por eso Naruto a ti y la nueva generación de Caballeros dorados , les dejamos a Athena en sus manos"._

 _Con Cariño_

 _Tu maestro, mentor y Hermano Mayor_

 _Milo Paspala, el Santo de Escorpio_

 _Posdata:_

 _Entrena duro y regresa a Konoha para cumplir la promesa al Sandaime Hokage ya los demás_.

Después de leer la carta, Naruto dijo

"Honrare su memorias Santos dorados, no te preocupes Milo Sensei, entrenare más para ser digno de portar la armadura de Escorpio"

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio cómodo como Naruto continuó caminando hacia la torre Hokage.

Mientras en casa del ex –Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró mientras miraba a la aldea. "Han pasado 15 años... ¿Dónde estás Naruto? Este pueblo es tan solitario y tranquilo sin ti... "

"¿Disculpe Hiruzen-sama?" - una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la puerta y se volvió hacia su sirvienta - "¿Sí?"

"Hay alguien que desea verlo, señor".- respondió la sirvienta.

¿Déjalo entrar?" suspirando Hiruzen pensó que probablemente era otro cliente.

"Hai" dijo la sirvienta.

Al rato la puerta se abrió y Hiruzen fue a llevar una sorpresa cuando vio una figura en una capa azul entrar cargando una caja de color dorado.

El cerro de la puerta con suavidad, caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose él comenzó - "Voy a ir directo al negocio Hiruzen -sama... lo que yo quiero hablar con usted es algo relacionado con…Naruto Uzumaki".

Y de nuevo Hiruzen fue sorprendido por las palabras de esa persona...

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?...por favor…no he sabido de él en 15 años…te lo ruego…dime"

Hiruzen se sorprendió que esa persona comenzara a reír…los ojos del anciano Hokage se estrecharon aún más.-

"¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?" exigió el Sandaime Hokage

Todavía riendo, el chico respondió

"Nada realmente…simplemente es genial que te preocupas tanto por mí Jiji-chan." - Dijo el chico

Sonriendo suavemente detrás de su capucha Naruto alcanzó con su mano izquierda y tiró.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse allí mismo y luego al ver el niño se volvió hombre que quería ver durante 15 años.

"Naruto-kun..." susurró el increíblemente feliz Hiruzen mientras estudiaba su forma

Allí, de pie estaba su nieto adoptivo, Naruto.

Su pelo rubio de oro creció lo suficiente como para llegar a la espalda y tenía dos flequillos largos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Su piel también se bronceada y tenía un cuerpo atlético.

Tenía los ojos cerrados en la actualidad, pero las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, lleva una camisa de color negro con un escorpión color oro en su parte posterior, junto con pantalones de color carmesí oscuro con el kanji de Sagitario en ambos lados.

También llevaba zapatos negros con los esquemas blancos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo Hiruzen ji-chan. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo." Dijo que mientras sus brazos se acercaron a abrazar a su abuelo adoptivo como en los viejos tiempos.

Hiruzen correspondido los mismos movimientos mientras las lágrimas caían libremente de su rostro.

Dar una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su nieto adoptivo y disfrutaba de la calidez sentimiento que compartía ahora con Naruto.

Después de un par de minutos se separaron y ambos se sentaron en el las sillas.

"Tengo tanto que decirte ji ji-chan, porque mientras lo hacemos, reúne a todos porque esta historia es muy larga… hay mucho que decir."

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hiruzen, mando a un anbu a llamar a los amigos de Naruto, cuando estos llegaron, fue un emocional encuentro.

El anciano Hokage y los demás estaban sorprendidos…cuando Naruto le dijo que él era el nuevo Santo de Oro de Escorpio.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Ha completado su formación después de 6 años", dijo Fugaku, Naruto movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Entonces… Milo- sama sacrificó su vida junto con los otros 11 Santos de Oro para ayudar a la diosa Athena hace 8 años" - la respuesta de Mikoto, que noto que Naruto todavía estaba un poco herido al respecto.

"Cambiando de tema, usted se quedó los otros 7 años para obtener el control completo de sus cosmos ¿No es así? – dijo Inoichi.

Naruto afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Suspirando, Hiruzen concluyo - "Y ahora estás aquí porque desea mantener su promesa de regresar aquí y va a estar en la aldea, hasta que seas convocado de nuevo o hasta que decidas irte... Por no hablar de que eres el nuevo Santo de Oro de Escorpio… ¿Verdad? "- Y su respuesta fue otro movimiento de cabeza por Naruto.

Frotándose las sienes "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estos menesteres..." – dijo el Sandaime que a su vez hizo una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Naruto y de los demás.

Después ellos , Inoichi le dijo que sus padres lo estaban buscando con desesperación ,después de que le enseño , que él no era el Kyuubi , como ellos pensaban, también , le dijo que hace algunos años masacraron a la mitad del clan Uchiha y que por fortuna Fugaku y su familia sobrevivieron.

Naruto a pesar de todo amaba a sus padres y hermanos, esa fue otra razón para regresar a Konoha y para cumplir su promesa, pero también buscaba respuesta por qué sus padres lo odiaban de un momento a otro.

Naruto decidió quedarse en la casa de Sasuke y se presentaría a la academia mañana, el documento lo firmo el mismo Hiruzen.

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Naruto camino hasta la academia llevaba el rollo que le había dado la secretaria fue al salón 206 del profesor Iruka Umino toco la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño en una coleta con una cicatriz en la nariz

 **Iruka:** en que puedo servirle.

Naruto le entrego el rollo que le había dado la secretaria

 **Iruka:** Bueno deja te presento con la clase.

-No será necesario- dijo Naruto con un frio en su voz

Iruka entro al salón de clases ahí estaba el Hokage y su esposa

-Niños les presento a un nuevo alumno que no ha podido venir porque estuvo en un viaje de entrenamiento pero tiene el permiso del Sandaime Hokage - dijo Iruka

\- Hola mi nombre es Naruto - dijo Naruto mostrando su cara y ropa llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas con un dibujo de un escorpión, un pantalón azul marino y unas botas negras

-Sochi, regresaste - pensó Kushina

Continuara…


	6. un reencuentro agridulce

Capítulo 6

 **Torre Hokage**

 **Después de clases…**

Estaba el Sandaime, el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa esperando a su primogénito cuando la puerta se abrió y llego un ANBU con máscara de cuervo con Naruto.

\- gracias Itachi-san puedes retirarte- dijo el Yondaime no es que le importe que Naruto sepa la identidad de su mejor ANBU

\- gracias Hokage-sama- dijo Itachi desapareciendo en un Bushin

\- bien Jiji, para que me necesitan - dijo Naruto indiferente

\- Naruto…hijo… ¿Queremos saber por qué te fuiste? - pidió Kushina

\- Y todavía tiene el cinismo de preguntar, sabes porque, porque ya no soportaba los malos tratos de ustedes mis "padres" ni de los aldeanos, ahora si quieren saber de mi vida, par de hipócritas - dijo Naruto frio.

Esas palabras, calaron en el corazón de Kushina.

\- bueno…pero… ¿con quién te fuiste?... supimos que te fuiste con 1 hombre - dijo ahora Minato.

\- pues si me fui con él, para entrenar y volverme fuerte y a ustedes que les importa, no están felices de que "El Demonio "se haya ido de sus vidas – dijo Naruto indiferente.

Eso fue una puñalada en el corazón de Minato y Kushina

\- Sochi por favor perdónanos, sé que cometimos ese error, pero ahora sabemos que no eres el Kyuubi, por favor déjanos darte el cariño que deberíamos haberte dado - dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos

\- y dime porque yo debería perdónalos ah…pues ustedes me despreciaron y me llamaron demonio en mi cara, hasta hicieron que mis hermanos me despreciaran y todavía me dejaron que los aldeanos me golpearan, ahora es mi turno, les hare pagar a cada uno de ustedes con la misma moneda, en especial a ti Minato y a Kushina , al igual que a los malvaditos de sus hijitos, así que resígnense, porque este desprecio me lo pagaran muy caro y que mejor forma de hacerles pagar es que nunca lo perdonare…ah …y si siguen insistiendo, me iré de Konoha y nunca más volveré, esta charla termino, me voy, adiós - dicho eso Naruto se fue muy enojado por la puerta, dejando a Minato y Kushina dolidos .

Minato, que hacemos, por ese error, lo perdimos, él nos necesitaba y le dimos la espalda, que clase de padres somos - dijo Kushina llorando

\- tengo una idea pongan a Naruto en un equipo con Naruko y que Kushina sea la Jounin encargado de eso - propuso Minato.

\- eso no servirá, solo harán que se aleje más de ustedes - dijo Hiruzen.

\- si eso aremos pero no solo con un Jounin serán dos, yo seré el otro Jounin, para que se pueda abrir más- dijo Kushina.

{Al día siguiente}

Vemos a un Naruto esperando a Iruka para darle un equipo y un sensei, él quería tener sus amigos no quería a ninguno de sus hermanos ni al Uchiha en el equipo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al cara cortada y Mizuki-sensei

\- Enhorabuena todos se han graduado ahora pararemos con los equipos - dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa, así comenzó a decir los nombres de cada equipo.

Equipo 7 = Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Menma Namikaze, Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Equipo 8 = Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Abúrame, sensei Kurenai Yuuhi

Equipo 9= en funcionamiento

Equipo 10 = Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Equipo 11= Suki Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze y Naruto Namikaze tendrán dos sensei, Kushina Namikaze y Mikoto Uchiha

Así todos los equipos salieron de salón hasta que fue el turno de Naruto llegaron sus senséis

\- Equipo 11 nos vemos en 5 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento número 11- dijo Mikoto juntas desaparecieron en un sushi

 _ **{5 minutos después}**_

Ya estaban los tres Gennin sentados en troncos para dar comienzo a lo que sea que ellas le vayan a poner

\- bueno empecemos con las presentaciones digan lo que les gusta, disgusta y su sueño - dijo Mikoto

\- buena idea Mikoto-san porque no comienzas tu - dijo Kushina

\- mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha mis gustos son entrenar con mi hijos cocinar y leer lo que me disgustan son los pervertidos violadores - dijo Mikoto señalando al peli-rubio

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Páspala , mis gustos son entrenar, me disgustan los que dejan de lado a los demás los que creen que con un perdón se arregla todo y los violadores, mi sueño es ser tan fuerte como lo fue mi maestro Milo - dijo Naruto

\- mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze - Uzumaki me gustan entrenar con mi Padre y mi madre, me disgusta los pervertidos mi sueño es traer a alguien muy importante para mí y pedirle perdón por no ser buena hermana- dijo Naruko

\- mi nombre es Suki Uchiha me gusta entrenar con mi madre y Itachi-nisán me disgustan muchas cosas mi sueño es ser una buena ninja y tener una familia - dijo Suki

\- mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze mis gustos son entrenar con mi familia y ayudar con lo que pueda me disgustan los pervertidos y los violadores, mi sueño es recuperar a alguien y volver a hacer una buena familia - dijo Kushina

\- bueno nos vemos mañana para ver si pasan la prueba nos vemos aquí a las 7 de la mañana hasta entonces - dijo Mikoto

\- adiós hasta mañana - dijo Naruto largándose del campo dejando a su "hermana" y "madre" muy tristes

\- de verdad que ellos están arrepentidos , pero actuare de esa manera , para que en cierto modo ellos sufran un poco lo que yo sufrí ,Mama , hermanita , cuando esto acabe , podre decirles cuanto los quiero - pensó Naruto furioso consigo mismo .

\- Hermano, espérame tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Naruko que corría tratado de alcanzarlo.

\- no necesito que me expliques nada Naruko, yo confiaba en Ti y en Menma y que hiciste al igual que mis padres, me despreciaste, ahora me toca a mí desquitarme, así que no me hables si no es para algo importante - dijo Naruto desapareciendo del lugar

-nisán perdóname- pensaba Naruko muy triste yéndose a su casa.

 _ **{Residencia Namikaze Uzumaki, 20 minutos después}**_

Vemos a Kushina triste con un álbum de fotos viendo las fotos.

Ella con su esposo y los 3 bebes.

Estaba todas la fotos los primeros años de vida de Naruto, pero cuando Naruto cumplió 5 años las fotos cambiaron ahora eran Ella y Minato con Naruko y Menma

Kushina se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna foto de Naruto desde hacía 15 años , de repente se sintió muy triste al no tener una de él en el transcurso de estos 15 años , se fue a hacer un té de manzanilla con miel para sus dolores le dolía mucho la cabeza siempre pensaba en el momento que entro al cuarto de Naruto y no encontrar nada, después recordó como de un pronto a otro , lo habia despreciado y que además le había dicho que no tenían tiempo para entrenarlo , que sus hermanos eran más importante que en él, se supone que también es su hijo y no le dieron nada de cariño desde los 5 años , solo dolor y odio por parte de los aldeanos, ellos sin darse cuenta se escapó eso significaba que eran muy malos padres.

Naruto…hijo...te amo…perdona por haber sido mala madre- susurro Kushina

Continuara…


	7. Misión al País de Las Olas

Capitulo 7

Misión al País de Las Olas

 _ **{3 meses después}**_

{Torre Hokage}

Vemos a Minato contra su peor enemigo la maldición de todo Kage el temido y odiado…. Papeleo, ya iban cinco pilas de papeleo cuando llego el equipo 11

\- equipo 11 reportándose. - dijo Mikoto y Kushina

\- oye Papa, no nos puedes dar una mejor misión- pidió Naruko

-Naruko tiene razón, Hokage-sama estas misiones son muy fáciles- dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto, hijo…no nos ha perdonado- pensaba triste Minato

\- está bien serán los refuerzos del equipo 7 llego un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos vayan… - dijo el Hokage

\- nos vemos en la puerta este en media hora - dijo Mikoto desapareciendo en un bushin.

\- adiós- solamente dijo Naruto y se fue

\- vamos nos Naruko- dijo Suki

\- está bien vamos- dijo Naruko retirándose del lugar, dejando a Kushina y Minato solos

\- Mina-kun ya han pasdo 3 meses y Naruto no nos ha perdonado ,ahora que vamos a hacer - dijo Kushina al borde del llanto

\- debemos darle tiempo Kushi-chan solo eso- dijo el Hokage

 _ **{30 minutos después}**_

Vemos al equipo 11 corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el País de las Olas en eso se detienen para descansar

\- Aniki no estás cansado- pregunto Naruko

\- no Naruko-san, en el santuario, donde entrene, mi sensei me hacía correr hasta cansarme, esto es como decirlo un calentamiento- dijo Naruto indiferente

\- donde quedara ese santuario, donde entreno- pensó Kushina

\- bueno sigamos- dijo Mikoto

\- Hai- dijeron los genin

-Aniki me ganare tu perdón aunque sea lo último que haga- pensaba Naruko

 _ **{Cerca del País de las Olas}**_

Vemos al equipo 7 luchando contra el demonio de la niebla Zabuza

\- últimas palabras Kakashi- dijo Zabuza

\- oye tú el que no tiene cejas, que demonios le haces al ciclope- dijo Naruto que apenas llegaban

\- Tú qué quieres mocoso lárgate o te matare a ti también- dijo Zabuza

\- inténtalo- dijo Naruto

-Naruto está loco- pensaba Sasuke

-Aniki, ten cuidado -pensaba Menma

-no le llega ni a los talones a mi Sasuke-kuunnnn-pensaba la gritona

-Veamos que tiene el demonio de la niebla- pensaba Naruto

\- suiton: suiryuda no Jutsu - dijo Zabuza creando un dragón de agua

\- Restricción - dijo Naruto todos se sorprendieron que podía hacer esa técnica sin un sello de mano, pero notaron que en una de sus unas, se puso roja y parecida la punta de la cola de un escorpión

\- Aguja escarlata - dijo Naruto

Antes de que impactara la aguja escarlata en el cuerpo de Zabuza, este cayo (muerto) con unos sebons en el cuello

\- gracias he querido atrapar a Zabuza desde que salió de Kiri- dijo un Anbu

\- está bien Anbu-san- dijo Naruto retirándose con el equipo

\- Naruto porque no nos dijiste que podías usar esa extraña técnica- pregunto Mikoto

\- no preguntaron - dijo Naruto

\- oye dobe,…porque tu uña se puso roja y parece… - dijo Sasuke.

\- La cola de un escorpión…- dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintió - …cuando llegamos a casa de Tazuna les explicare.

{Casa de Tazuna media hora después}

\- Bien llagamos ahora Naruto, ahora podías explicarnos esa técnica de tu Uña - pregunto Sasuke

\- Esa técnica es llamada "La Aguja Escarlata ", es la principal técnica que herede de mi maestro Milo, en ella va disparando ataques que al impactar en el enemigo asemejan a la picadura de un escorpión, a medida que ataca, va dibujando en el cuerpo de su oponente la constelación del Escorpión por lo que los primeros 13 golpes producen un dolor extremadamente agudo y a partir del golpe número 14, las perforaciones en el cuerpo de la víctima comienzan a brotar chorros de sangre y gradualmente pierde sus 5 sentidos además de producir un agudo dolor similar al producido por la picadura de un Escorpión, deben saber que las Agujas Escarlata son 15 golpes en secuencia (como las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio) y la última se llama "Antares" (por ser el corazón de la constelación) que es la más poderosa y mortal de todas, el ataque definitivo. Las 15 agujas se pueden lanzar de forma individual, haciendo sufrir al rival, o todas a la vez, a pesar de que en realidad, Antares no mata instantáneamente al oponente, en realidad este último golpe es considerado el clímax de la técnica de que me enseño mi maestro Milo, pero, entrenando y aumentando mi energía, cree una 16° aguja, la Aguja dorara Antares, que es una aguja aún más poderos que la Antares original de mi maestro, esta si es capaz de matar a una persona instantáneamente.- dijo Naruto

\- cómo fue que la aprendiste- pregunto Kaká-teme

\- verán, fue muy duro aprenderla, me llevo 2 años, perfeccionarla - dijo Naruto

\- bien no más preguntas debemos entrenar ya que Zabuza aún está con vida- dijo Kakashi

\- como sabe eso sensei, nosotros vimos que murió con unas sebón - dijo Menma

\- veo que te diste cuenta Menma, solo puede matar con sebons si le dan en un punto vital - dijo el ciclope

\- cuando volvamos a verlo me hare más fuerte para matarlo- dijo Sasuke

-es tan col- pensaba el chicle andante

-es enserio nos tocó cuidar a esta chica, no sobrevivirán- pensaba Naruto

-es la oportunidad de demostrarle a Naruto-kun que soy fuerte- pensaba Suki

-Aniki te mostrare lo fuerte que soy- pensaba Naruko

\- NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN NO DERROTARAN A GATO USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES SUFRIR NI PERDER A ALGUIEN - grito Inari

Naruto levanto a Inari

 **Naruto:** Crees que no sé lo que es sufrir eh tuve que correr por mi vida desde los 5 años, los cuales yo he tenido más intentos de asesinato que cualquier persona, mis padres no me cuidaban, es mas ellos , pensaban que yo era una peste y no se preocupaban por mí , solo por mis hermanos hasta que no lo soporte más y me largue, sabes lo que es despertar y desear que todo sea diferente que una persona se preocupe por ti, al menos tú tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo, en cambio yo no tenía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie hasta que conocí a mi maestro Milo , el me enseño todo lo que se -

Esa palabra de un Naruto enojado, hizo que Kushina y Naruko bajaran la cabeza arrepentidas, al igual que Menma.

-me voy a entrenar no me esperen- dijo Naruto saliendo del hogar del constructor de puentes

Al poco tiempo se encontraba en medio del bosque meditando, eso lo aprendió de Shaka de Virgo.

Después de media hora de meditación, Naruto comenzó a entrenar, al paso de algunas horas, finalmente se quedó dormido en el bosque esperando el día siguiente

Continuara…


	8. Batalla en el puente

Capítulo 8

 _ **{Batalla en el puente}**_

 _ **{Una semana después}**_

En esta semana paso sin problemas, Naruto, Entrenador y Se quedó dormido, Pero Se despertó, Se escuchó, Se escuchó, Se escuchó Bajo la planta baja y Vio a dos hombres tratando de secuestrar un tsunami.

-dejen a mi mama en paz- grito inari

\- Jeje mira que tenemos aquí un niño que quiere ser héroe vamos a matarlo - dijo el matón uno

\- No me dejes para después. Quiero divertirte con ella.

\- Quiero hacerte un amigo de mi hijo en paz- dijo tsunami

\- vamos a matarlo y tú vas a ver como ... - pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que callo inconsciente

\- váyanse o los mato- dijo Naruto molesto mostrando su técnica

\- no, nos iremos sin nuestro objetivo- dijo el matón 2

\- yo te lo advertí Tsunami Inari cierren sus ojos - ordeno Naruto

\- Hai - dijeron los dos

\- Aguja dorada ... ANTARES- grito Naruto matando a ambos hombres

\- Ya puedes abriros - dijo Naruto

\- Donde se fueron los otros - pregunto Naruto

\- fueron al puente a proteger a mi padre - dijo tsunami

\- iré hacia halla, cierren bien las puertas y ocúltense - dijo Naruto saliendo.

Naruto corría hacia el puente para salvar a sus compañeros.

Vemos a un Kakashi y unas Mikoto y Kushina muy cansada mientras Sasuke y Suki luchan contra una Ano en un domo de hielo, los demás excepto Menma estaban cuidando a Tazuna, Menma intentaba pelear contra Zabuza

\- últimas palabras mocoso - dijo zabuza

\- solo una Rasengan - dijo Menma con un clon creado para impactar en el pecho de Zabuza para luego darse cuenta que era un clon de agua

\- jajá buena técnica mocoso pero con eso no ganaras - dijo Zabuza

\- oye Zabuza tu pelea es conmigo no con el - se escuchó una voz salir de los arboles

-Sal de una vez para matarte - grito zabuza

\- aquí estoy- dijo la voz para salir de los árboles y la época de Naruto

\- TU, hoy morirás mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo Zabuza creando dos clones

Muro de cristal - dijo Naruto apareciendo una pared invisible

"Gracias, maestro, mu, por la técnica" - ellos utilizaron Naruto.

\- eres bueno pero no puedes con esto Suito: técnica dragón de agua- dijo Zabuza sacando un dragón de agua que iba directo hacia Naruto

-típico- pensamos en naruto

\- Restricción - dijo Naruto saliendo de un poder dorado de su cuerpo

\- Katon: Karyudan- dijo Naruto sacando a escorpión de fuego.

-que poder- pensaba mikoto

-este es el poder de Naruto-pensaba Naruko

-es Baka solo opaca a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba Sakura

El dragón y la escorpión desaparecieron creándose en el vapor de los ojos de todos

-este es mi elemento- pensaba Zabuza

-ahora o nunca- pensaba naruto

\- suiton: suiryuda - dijo Zabuza

Naruto esquivo el dragón de agua con mucha facilidad uso la tele-transporte apareciendo detrás de Zabuza

-pero como lo hizo- pensaba Zabuza

\- Tal parece que no somos ya enemigos Zabuza- dijo Naruto

\- porque- dijo Zabuza

\- por ese enano que trajo a sus matones para matarnos por el Anbu que nos venga a ayudar - dijo Naruto

 _ **{Con Haku}**_

Haku había estado luchando con dos personas que habían despertado el intercambio pero aún no igualan su velocidad.

\- No se puede ganar. No quiero matarlos, pero si es necesario lo hare - dijo Haku

-ALTO- grito de naruto entrando al domo

\- como entraste - exigió saber sasuke

\- Espera Sasuke, Haku hay matones afuera debemos ayudar a Zabuza porque solo no podrá- dijo Naruto

\- está bien Naruto-kun- dijo Haku

\- otro fan, no a favor Kami que hice para merecer esto - pesaba Naruto con lágrimas mentales

 _ **{Fuera del domo de Haku}**_

Están todos juntos para hacer frente a los matones cuando Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante

-Yo me encargo y que ustedes no tienen casi chacra- dijo Naruto

\- pero Sochi - dijo Kushina

\- sensei yo me ocupo - dijo Naruto, provocando un pesar a la pelirroja

\- que tu solo puedes con todos ellos no me hagas reír mocoso tu solo no puedes - dijo gato

Naruto solo alzo su mano derecha y la uña de su dedo índice creció en forma de punta de escorpión.

\- Agujas escarlatas - dijo Naruto, en menos de un minuto, todos los matones tenían heridas en sus cuerpos.

\- Ahora ustedes van a morir, esta técnica es la enseñanza de otros maestros, Afrodita de piscis, rosas sangrientas - dijo Naruto lanzando unas rosas blancas e impactó en el pecho de los matones.

Las rosas al ponerse rojas, el maratón a las secuencias de gato quedando solo el susodicho.

\- por favor no me mates te daré lo que quieras dinero, poder tu elige - dijo gato arrodillado

\- Quiero que mueras - dijo Naruto lanzando la técnica a gato.

\- ¡ANTARES¡- dijo Naruto sacando lo que hicimos un disparo de su uña dorada impactando en el medio del gato, matándolo al instante.

-NOTA: nunca hacer enojar a Naruto- era el pensamiento de la mayoría

-este gaki si me agrada- pensaba Zabuza

\- Bien, ya que todo termino Haku puedo pedirte un favor - dijo Naruto

\- claro que necesitas - dijo Haku

Te presentamos una idea, vengan con nosotros, Konoha, te sientes bienvenidos, digamos que sí - dijo Naruto con voz infantil en lo ultimo

\- Debemos pensarlo- dijo Zabuza.

\- Zabuza-sama recuerde que somos renegados en Kiri Konoha es una opción para vivir ahí - dijo Haku

\- bien iremos pero si es una trampa- dijo Zabuza

\- si los mandan a Kiri yo mismo iré por ustedes no importa si soy renegado o no - dijo Naruto seriamente

\- aceptamos- los dos al mismo tiempo la verdad es que ya estaban cansados del pueblo en el lugar estable como Konoha sería lindo

\- Bien Kakashi cuando partimos - dijo Naruto

\- en unas semanas en lo que nos reponemos- dijo Kakashi.

\- Bien y que nos queden en Nami unas semanas mas no hay problema- dijo Naruto.

Continuara ...


	9. Camino al examen Chunin

Capítulo 9

Camino al examen Chunin

Hablar pasado un mes desde la misión en Nami, Naruto habia salido de la casa que Fugaku le habia prestado y andar para poder ver a Suki un poco molesta, un Naruto no sabía porque no le gustaba ver a su compañera así, entonces se acerco

\- Oye Suki-chan que te pasa - dijo Naruto

\- nada Naruko-kun es solo que itachi-nii no está para el entrenamiento, fue una misión ayer - dijo Suki con un poco de tristeza

.- Si quieres que te pueda ayudar, necesitas un consejo, una ayuda con un Jutsu - pregunto Naruto

\- bueno quiero aprender más jutsus Katon pero Mama no me deja acercarme a la bóveda hasta los exámenes Chunin - dijo Suki

\- si quieres, te puedo enseñar, pero tienes que prometerte que no hayas enseñado a nadie más - dijo Naruto

\- claro Naruto-kun - dijo Suki muy feliz para después abrazar al pelinegro

\- buen vamos a Suki al campo de entrenamiento a ver si logramos encontrar a nuestros sentidos - dijo Naruto tomando la mano de sakí que se pone roja

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento 11 Ver a ambos chicos Entrenar un poco de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, momentos después, estar descansando en eso, una nube de humo, estar allí, estar, en el sentido de los equipos, 11 junto con una recién llegada, Naruko

\- buenos días - dijo Mikoto

\- buenos días Mikoto-san buenos días Kushina-sensei - dijo Naruto poniendo algo triste a su madre

\- bien tengan estas formas son para que puedan entrar en los exámenes Chunin de este año - dijo Kushina entregando el papel para que ellos vieran que efectivamente fue una respuesta que estarían en los exámenes Chunin Naruto ¿Qué es una roca perfectamente cuadrada? Naruto la levanto y el arrojo a un lado de la calle cuando escuchó unos rostros de dolor en la roca explota en una nube de humo donde se ve a tres niños

\- ah ... hola Konohamaru quienes son tus amigos - dijo Naruto

\- Yo soy Moegi y seré la mejor Ninja femenina de Konoha - dijo la niña con un sonrojo permanente

\- Yo soy Udon me gustan los números - dijo el chico con gafas

\- y yo soy Konohamaru futuro Hokage de Konoha - dijo Konohamaru

\- y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru - publicado el mismo tiempo

\- buena presentación Konohamaru que desean tú y tus amigos - dijo Naruto

-Jefe dijo que jugaron a los ninjas conmigo - dijo Konohamaru mientras que la tabla que pasaba oía todo

\- Naruto-Baka que clase de ninja juega a ser ninja - dijo las patas de canario pelirrosa con intenciones de molestar a Naruto

\- No me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí, yo les ayudo mientras jugamos les enseño cosas y ... - dijo Naruto asombrando a Sakura, sin embargo Naruto no pudo terminar ya que ustedes que Konohamaru estaba en problemas como si fuera toda la velocidad para alcanzarlo.

 _ **En otra parte de la Aldea**_

\- Oye, eso me dolió mocoso - dijo.

\- ya Kankuro es solo un niño - dijo una chica de cabello rubio

\- no te metas Temari me mimo me lastimo y tengo que pagar - dijo el ahora autorizado Kankuro

\- Oye, cara pintada deja al niño - dijo Naruto

\- oblígame - dijo Kankuro levantando el puño para darle un golpe a Konohamaru pero no llego pero golpeo a Naruto que en el último momento se ha traducido por Konohamaru, pero a Naruto no le movió ningún pelo

-Estas bien Konohamaru - dijo Naruto

-… si jefe - dijo Konohamaru

\- Bien me alegro… y tu ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Naruto viendo a Kankuro.

\- Eso no es tu incumbencia. - dijo Kankuro

\- Claro que es de mi incumbencia trataste de golpear a Konohamaru que es mi amigo así que explícitamente - dijo Naruto irritado

\- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un tono como tú - dijo Kankuro

\- bien, ya quieres bajar del árbol - dijo Naruto extrañando a los demás

\- Como supiste que estaba aquí - dijo Sasuke

\- No, Sasuke no eras tú, si no el de ahí - dijo Naruto señalando el árbol

En ese momento otra persona salió ...

\- Gaara no quise el me golpeo y yo solo intentaba defenderme - dijo Kankuro asustado

\- cállate o te mato- dijo Gaara

-cuando no llego ni siquiera a su chacra-pensaba el Uchiha.

\- Tu cómo te llamas - dijo Gaara señalando a Naruto

\- Naruto Páspala y tú cómo te llamas - dijo Naruto

\- Sabaku no Gaara, vámonos pronto tendré su sangre - dijo Gaara retirándose junto a sus hermanos

\- Hmm que aburrido vámonos Konohamaru que te voy a entrenar en algunos jutsus para que sea el mejor de tu generación - dijo Naruto

\- Hai jefe - dijo Konohamaru retirándose junto a Naruto para entrenar

Me pregunto si los exámenes son un verdadero desafío o una pérdida de tiempo- pensaba Naruto

Después de entrenar un poco con Konohamaru y sus amigos, Naruto se retiró y se puso a entrenar, lo que es lo que hay que poner bloqueadores así como alguien tiene que pensar que no hay nadie en casa.

Después de que Naruto se fue a descansar antes de la cena.

Continuara ...


	10. Examen escrito

**Capítulo 10**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Podemos ver al rubio caminar por los pasillos con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mientras está detenida a ver dos o más docenas de otros Gennin frente a la puerta que tenía el número 301 en ella.

Tomando un breve vistazo Naruto puede ver claramente el número era 201, pero permaneció en silencio y lentamente se alejó y camino hacia la otra escalera.

Camino hasta la puerta con el número correcto sobre ella y la abrió.

Cuando era el primer lugar, se nos presentaba una sonrisa de cortesía y un lugar donde estaba cerca de una esquina, se envió en forma de loto y comenzó a meditar, Naruto presintió que iba a pasar. Olía a serpiente.

Algún tiempo después, un Kiba cansado y magullado y una nerviosa y preocupada Suki entraron junto con Rock Lee.

Pronto fueron recibidos por los otros novatos de Konoha, Naruto perdió interés en la discusión y envío a pulso cosmos para sentir toda la energía del lugar.

Gaara y su equipo estaba allí, junto con el equipo de Kumo que se reunió ayer, pero había también otro Jinchuiriki en el aula.

Una chica de pelo verde con los ojos de color ámbar y un protector del frente de Taki estaban sentados alrededor de otros compañeros de equipo.

¿Oye Kurama? - preguntó Naruto.

"Sí ... ¿dime mocoso?" Respondió el gruñón del Kyuubi, por haber interrumpido su siesta.

'¿Quién es el contenedor es esa chica que usa el protector de Taki?' -preguntó el santo.

"Mmm ... A juzgar por el olor de los escarabajos en la que estoy seguro de que ella es probablemente Nanabi" - dijo Kurama.

'¿Nanabi? … .Ah… ¿Quieres decir que el escarabajo de 7 colas alado? - dijo Naruto enfocándose en su cosmos.

"Sí, ahora déjame en paz Quiero terminar mi siesta". - Habló el más fuerte Biju ya que cortó la comunicación y se volvió a dormir.

"Este Zorro tiene injerto de Nara" Pensó el Santo Dorado.

Y escuché un grito y lo que vio, puso una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¡Dame todo lo que tengas en este monstruo llamado Naruto!" - Gritó Kiba Inuzuka al chico de cabello blanco, llamado la atención al equipo de Kumo.

Levantando las manos en la señal de la rendición, el niño, la encogió de los hombros y la cogida, la tarjeta en el blanco, la barra de las cartas, la calidad en el suelo y la canalización. .

"Vamos a ver ... Naruto Páspala de Konoha". - El muchacho se detuvo en la cabeza mientras que sus ojos se estrecharon durante una fracción de segundo.

"Eso es extraño ... La única información que hay es su nombre con un apellido diferente y que es el primogénito del tiempo, todo el resto de la información, es el alto secreto que sólo el Hokage tiene acceso". - declaró la adolescente de pelo blanco que había dado la sorpresa de todos los equipos alrededor de ellos, ya que voltearon la cabeza para mirar al Santo de Escorpio meditando en la esquina.

Esto significa que no hay que replicar, una nube gigante de humo, la atención de todo el mundo, y un hombre pronto.

"Está bien ... ¡escuchen gusanos!" Dijo el hombre lleno de cicatrices que llevaba un pañuelo con el protector de la frente de Konoha en él.

"¡Voy a ser tu supervisor para la primera parte del examen Chunnin! ... ¡Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino!"

Exclamó el ahora llamado Ibiki con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que hizo que más de uno casi se hiciera en sus pantalones.

'Bueno ... esto va a ser interesante. "Pensó el Santo de Oro.

El hombre colocó una gran pila de papeles sobre su escritorio con una fuerte explosión.

"Escuchen ustedes, pedazos de escoria ..." su voz resuena en todo el salón de clases el hombre ha enviado una mirada hacia los candidatos potenciales a Chunnin ...

"La primera parte del examen será por escrito ... ¡Tendrán 45 minutos!" - dijo Ibiki.

Hubo protestas en todo el salón, pero ahora golpeando la pizarra que estaba detrás de él.

"¡Cállense!" - Ibiki gritó - "No me importa lo que he entendido ... Usted quiere entrar a este examen y si no le gusta, la puerta está abierta y se van cuando quieran".

Para llegar a su lugar más a través de él señaló hacia las dos grandes puertas de roble detrás de él.

"Mientras que estés en este aula, soy la ley aquí ... ¿entienden gusanos?" La respuesta fue varios guiños temerosos.

"Era un mal ejemplo de la historia del miedo, debe ser un experto en tortura y pensar en que Ángelo (Mascara Mortal) era malo ..." - dijo Naruto grabando al antiguo caballero de Cáncer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto se recompuso, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta el mostrador principal y tomó el papel del papel, en la que se muestra el número '72'.

Al ver su asiento, se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucedió entre Temari del trío Sabaku y la gran Kunoichi de Kumo.

Cinco minutos en la prueba, el rubio supo que en esta prueba había que hacer trampa

Para pasar la prueba cuando él tomó una sola mirada en el papel.

Encontré una persona que ya estaba en el camino para completar su examen, concentro su cosmos y entrenado en su mente.

Encontré las respuestas bastante rápido, y completé su prueba aún más rápido.

Estos ninjas eran extraños ... bueno lo que sea, tenía más tiempo para meditar.

Por primera vez en varios años Ibiki estaba sorprendido, al principio de la prueba que estaba observando a sus presas, una sonrisa sádica forma en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos Gennin ya estaban empezando a entrar en pánico.

Sus ojos recorrieron luego hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala de clases y su expresión automática.

Su sonrisa se había ido rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como lo que vio.

Observar al rubio que estaba meditando, tenía toda su atención, sin embargo, no era la rubia a sí mismo, ni la hoja del examen era un un lado, usted supo que él había terminado la prueba.

"¿Parece que el hijo de Yondaime termino la prueba?" - Ibiki se produjo un sí mismo, pero no una gran energía dorada emanaba de él.

Por un segundo Ibiki, no tengo que ver con la imagen de un escorpión.

Él nunca ha visto un Gennin completar la primera prueba rápidamente.

Ya había pasado los 45 minutos y se aclaró la garganta.

"Pongan sus lápices y giren la hoja" gritó Ibiki.

Las reacciones eran distintas, por ejemplo, más allá de la mitad de los demás. Gennin saltó de sus asientos, mientras que otros golpearon accidentalmente sus cabezas en sus escritorios.

"¡Es la hora de la decoración! Así que, todo el mundo se escuchó y escuchó con atención" Ibiki verdaderamente disfrutó 'jugando' con estos mocosos.

El Santo rubio con un poco de entusiasmo lo escuchó el supervisor en el que se arregló para escuchar varias palabras como "Ustedes ... pasan ..." y otras más. Pero, toda su atención fue a la bola de pelo que ama / odia.

'¿Qué sucedió realmente?' -preguntó el rubio.

'Sí, esos eran uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ¡MUHAHAHAHAHA!' - dijo muerto de risa el Biju mientras terminaba diciendo lo que pasó.

De pronto el Santo se sorprendió, se escuchó el sonido de los cristales, se salvó, se escuchó Kunoichi con el pelo en forma de piña que lleva el protector de la hoja de frente.

Ella también llevaba un abrigo negro que desafortunadamente o un tiempo para que no se ocultara ni se ocultara su atuendo.

"Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, voy a ser el supervisor de la segunda parte del examen" -gritó el ahora llamada Anko, lo que resulta en muchas miradas en blanco de varios estudiantes.

"llegaste temprano ... otra vez anko". Ibiki dijo sin expresión podría verse claramente mientras miraba a su compañero Jounin.

Su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ah ... se me olvidó". Su respuesta fue recibida con varias canciones estilo anime y una risa del joven Santo de Sagitario.

Suspirando, Ibiki negó con la cabeza y frotó las manos con la mano derecha.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Anko como ella observando todo el salón de clases.

"No está mal para este año", he visto más de la mitad de ellos que se ha acobardado, bueno, cuando se ha terminado con ellos, no ha sido nunca nacido, ahora, si todo el mundo, voy a guiarlos a la segunda Parte del examen. "." Anko elogió su superior.

" *** Bosque de la Muerte-Konoha-12 mediodía ***

El bosque de la muerte estaba rodeado por una valla gigante con una señal.

El Santo de Oro no podía tener unos instantes de matar dentro de la selva, sin embargo, no tiene miedo ni preocupación, sin embargo no se puede decir de todos los demás.

Su compañera Suki temblaba visiblemente en el miedo y el nerviosismo, mientras que su hermano Sasuke, a pesar de que se escondió muy bien era un tanto temeroso de la zona desconocida.

Extendiendo sus brazos, la experiencia en la tortura deja escapar una pequeña risa y una sonrisa sádica.

"Bienvenido a los campos de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el ... ¡Bosque de la Muerte!" La voz de la Kunoichi se hizo eco, y muy a menudo un placer que fue recompensado con varios tragos fuertes y gotas del sudor nervioso que las caras de los Gennin.

Sin embargo, no hay ningún comentario sobre el mismo, sin embargo, sin embargo, no hay comentarios.

"¡Ja!" Kiba se golpeó su pecho con la mano derecha

"No me importa cómo lo llames, no tengo miedo de nada". Dijo Kiba se jactó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Anko entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente sacó un Kunai y lo tiró al chico de cabello castaño.

Kiba parpadeó al sentir un goteo en su mejilla.

Antes de que me hiciera nada, no sé qué hacer.

Anko dio un pequeño gemido cuando ella se apretó sobre el cuerpo de Kiba

"Oh ... la sangre Mmm ... Me encanta saborear, tiene un sabor tan dulce a veces". Dijo la domadora de serpiente.

Y tan rápido como llegó, ella apareció en su lugar, Kiba estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y más que un poco excitado.

"Si usted todavía desea desea participar, por favor, dirección y trabajo a los asistentes.

El equipo 7 ahora está al pie de una puerta con el número 7, que Naruto se encuentra muy divertido y tonta.

El equipo recibió un pergamino blanco con el kanji de "Cielo" en él, llamado desplazamiento del cielo.

El objetivo es conseguir un pergamino negro en el bosque, la matanza era permitida, pero no se recomienda.

Eso fue muy bien con Naruto, porque no tenía una vida real para nadie, ni una vez, sino que no era una amenaza real para él, y que realmente no se preocupaba por este examen que tanto en el primer lugar.

Su atención se convirtió en la nueva selva como la campaña que significa el inicio del examen sonó.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, el equipo de Naruto entro.

Continuara ...


	11. Escorpoin VS Serpiente

Capítulo 11

Escorpión Vs Serpiente.

Naruto y su equipo entraron al bosque, pero fueron separados, por una ráfaga de Arena, se hizo a un lado y un torrente de arena se estrelló justo en el lugar que ocupaba hace un momento.

Naruto vio que era Sabaku no Gaara.

Tenía los brazos extendidos y sonrisa psicótica, parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

"Sabaku no Gaara... dime… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me atacaste?" Naruto pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Por alguna razón madre tiene miedo de ti, pero si puedo conseguir tu sangre estará orgulloso de mí"- dijo el Jinchuiriki de Ichibi enloquecido gritó como lanzo varios zarcillos de arena al Santo dorado...

Naruto simplemente desapareció y apareció de pie sobre una rama de un árbol cercano.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Naruto se quedó mirando el Gaara. "No tengo tiempo que perder en ti "GOLPE DE ESCORPION."

De pronto una especie de tornado envolvió a Gaara, el sentía como varias piquetes lo golpeaban varias veces, Naruto aprovecho para escapar, a lo lejos se escuchó los gemidos de Gaara.

Naruto estaba a punto de reunirse con sus compañeros, cuando noto una energía maligna, esa energía tenía un aroma a serpiente, Gracias a Kurama Naruto supo que se trataba de Orochimaru.

Según le explico Hiruzen, Orochimaru el Sannin era alguien que nadie querría meterse.

Estaba en el equipo Sannin junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade e hizo su nombre una leyenda.

Según lo que Hiruzen le dijo, Orochimaru perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño, Hiruzen reconoció rápidamente el talento natural de Sannin serpiente, comenzó a estudiar sobre cómo obtener la clave para traer a la vida a sus difuntos padres sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo ese deseo fue corrompido, queriendo ser un ninja supremo y ahora quiere obtener la inmortalidad con la esperanza de poder aprender todos los Jutsu existentes.

Para lograr esta meta, Orochimaru comenzó a secuestrar a aldeanos y a experimentar con ellos, intentando entender mejor cómo trabaja el cuerpo y qué modificaciones podría realizar.

Orochimaru fue menos discreto con sus experimentos, eso hizo que Hiruzen lo descubriera y Orochimaru se fue de Konoha para siempre, adquiriendo un gran odio por su antiguo hogar, jurando que él lo destruiría.

Después de dejar Konoha, Orochimaru entró en conflicto con Konoha y fundó la Villa del Sonido.

Orochimaru es un ninja calificado de "genio". Sin embargo ha exhibido solamente una cantidad limitada de Jutsu.

Cuando Naruto recordó eso, rápidamente trataba de llegar, puesto que según la información que Hiruzen le dio, Orochimaru quería el Sharingan de Sasuke y Kurama al verlo, se puso furioso, Naruto sabía que el Zorro estaba muy molesto puesto que fue el en parte culpable de atacar Konoha, el día que Naruto y sus hermanos nacieron, utilizando la técnica "Ojos de Serpiente "en él.

"En verdad, eres un genio Sasuke-kun... La sangre Uchiha corre en sus venas." - Las palabras de Orochimaru salían con deleite.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte justo en este momento.

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con malicia, en ese momento le salieron dos colmillos en su boca, con intención de morder a Sasuke así dejarle el sello maldito en él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con espanto

Sakura y Suki se desmayaron por el golpe que el Sannin le dio a ambas.

Pero justo antes de la Serpiente Sannin podía hacer otra cosa, un fuerte trueno resonó justo al lado de él.

Orochimaru sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para girar la cabeza un poco hacia un lado antes de una fuerte patada y lo envió volando varios metros en el aire.

Naruto aterrizó en el lugar Orochimaru estaba previamente con la pierna izquierda todavía levantada.

Orochimaru cuando se recuperó, se iba a enfrentar al que le impidió marcar a Sasuke, pero cuando vio a Naruto, vio como detrás del chico apareció un Escorpión y sintió la energía más poderosa que jamás sintió.

Sasuke vio todo antes de desmayarse, Naruto tomo a Suki, Sakura y Sasuke y los llevo lejos y regreso a enfrentar a Orochimaru.

Cuando lo hizo le dijo al Sannin.

"Tenemos una cuenta pendiente…Tu y Yo…." le dijo el Santo Dorado.

"Kukukuku, vaya y que cuenta tengo contigo, que yo sepa no te conozco", el sonido de la risa de Orochimaru llenó la negrura del bosque.

"Una cuenta de hace 20 años y aquí me la voy a cobrar con tu muerte, Orochimaru," dijo llanamente Naruto mientras su cosmos ardía.

El Sannin Serpiente noto que esa energía era muy diferente a la chacra y que si podía obtenerla podría experimentar con ella, pero también noto que detrás del Santo aparecía la silueta de un Escorpión listo para atacar.

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes tiempo para eso?" - Dijo Orochimaru sacando de su boca la espada Kusanagi.

"No estoy aquí para tus juegos Orochimaru" dijo enojado Naruto.

Sin mirar, levantó su antebrazo para bloquear el golpe de la Espada de Kusanagi.

"Insisto, tienes una energía muy interesante, si te capturo podre experimentar con ella" - dijo Orochimaru siniestramente.

"Jamás, sé que por tu culpa, el Kyuubi ataco Konoha, el día que yo y mis hermanos nacieron y no sabes cuánto espere estos 15 años para estar cara a cara contigo" – dijo Naruto.

"Vaya, así que eres Naruto, por lo que se, despareciste hace años, ahora viene con una energía extraña, como dije, si te capturo, podre experimentar con ella" – dijo el Sannin.

"A MI ESCORPIO" - gritó Naruto cuando, apareció la armadura de Escorpión, vistiendo a Naruto.

"Vaya, buen atuendo, en cuanto te elimine, no solo te llevare para mis experimentos, si no que analizare esa armadura y poder fabricarla en series" - decía el Sannin serpiente.

"Jamás, un malvado como tú, no merece que unas de las 12 sagradas armaduras doradas este en tus manos, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte… ¡Aguja Escarlata!" – grito el Santo de Athena.

De pronto Orochimaru vio como el caballero dorado extendió su mano hacia arriba y vio la uña de dedo índice de su mano derecha, creció y tenía la punta de un escorpión y la técnica golpeo a Orochimaru quitándole 2 sentidos.

El tacto y el gusto

"Maldito Vas a Pagar por lo que hiciste" - grito Orochimaru - "¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?".

Naruto apareció frente a la serpiente Sannin.

"Aguja escarlata"

Este ataque golpeo los oros 12 puntos del cuerpo de Orochimaru.

"No importa cuántas vidas robes tu ambición es imposible, estas acabado Sannin serpiente, esa técnica es mortal para ti, esta energía se llama Cosmoenergía y es incluso más poderosa que el Chacra, que hasta podría matar a un Sannin " - replicó Naruto disgustado.

"No Puede ser, yo debo tener todas las técnicas ninjas, seré no solo el ninja perfecto, sino inmortal"- Grito Orochimaru.

"Te equivocas, aquí se acaba todo, Orochimaru, mi Aguja escarlata, tiene la habilidad de destruir tu órganos vitales, estas muriendo poco a poco, esto se acabó para ti y espero que ardas en el infierno" – dijo Naruto

Orochimaru sentía que la muerte lo reclamaba.

"Maldito, crees que con mi muerte , todo se acabó estas equivocado, yo no planee esto solo, para que lo sepas, el ataque del Kyuubi lo causo otra persona, la cual está aquí en Konoha… te quería como un arma y es parte del consejo. " - dijo Orochimaru.

"¿Quién es?...Dime…" - dijo Naruto.

"Es Danzo Shimura, él es el jefe de los Ambus Raíz … una rama Ambu que mi sensei dio la orden de ser disuelta , pero él no lo hizo, él quería convertir a tu madre en un arma, además Danzo ,fue el autor de la masacre Uchiha, Danzo mando a matar a Madoka Uchiha , el padre de Shisui Uchiha y le robo el Sharingan en su ojo derecho , con ese Sharingan podía someter a cualquier persona o bestia, fue el que mando a matar al clan Uchiha , para obtener más ojos Sharingan , por lo que se , uso una técnica llamada "Kotoamatsukami" , con esa técnica Danzo puede controlar la mente de su oponente, la víctima no se da cuenta que está siendo manipulado, Danzo uso esa técnica para manipular a tus padres, así ellos comenzaron a odiarte , Danzo tenía previsto que cuando te rompieras mentalmente, irías ante él y te convirtieras en su arma, ha estado manejando Konoha desde las Sombras , aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás véncelo , mientras tenga ese ojo…solo te diré que el objetivo de Danzo es reunir a los demás Jinchuiriki y convertirlos en armas y así conquistar el mundo….Ahh ." – dijo Orochimaru antes de morir.

"Vas a pagar muy caro, esta ofensa, Danzo, hare que sufras" – dijo Naruto, observando el cadáver de Orochimaru.

Naruto tomo a Suki, Sakura y a Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Continuara…


	12. El fin de Danzo y Epilogo

Capítulo 12

Después de la prueba, el Yondaime felicito a los equipos que pasaron, se les dio un mes para que se entrenaran, Naruto a provecho y antes de irse de regreso al santuario, fue a hablar con su padre, e informarle lo que Orochimaru le dijo.

Cuando Naruto apareció en la oficina del Hokage se encontró, que su padre no estaba solo, estaba Con Hiruzen y otra persona.

Sarutobi vio a Naruto y sonrió aún más.

–Ah Naruto-kun, acércate por favor que Daimyo-dono quiere conocerte –dijo Sarutobi haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Naruto se acercara, quien obedeció

–Daimio-dono, le presento a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki... Naruto-kun, te presento a Ozai Fujimori, el Feudal del País del Fuego.

–Mucho gusto Namikaze-san –dijo el Daimio con una sonrisa.

–Un honor de conocerlo Daimyo-dono – dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hasta la cintura y agradeciendo haber leído un libro de etiqueta cuando estaba en el Santuario.

–No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Namikaze-san –dijo el Daimyo moviendo su abanico frente a su rostro –por favor toma asiento para que podamos conversar acerca de las varias proezas que Hiruzen-kun me ha contado.

Naruto se sentó en la silla al lado del Daimio y miró a Sarutobi que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué quiere saber, Daimyo-dono? –preguntó Naruto.

–Todo desde el principio Naruto-kun –dijo el Daimio

–Ok –dijo Naruto extrañado para mirar al sonriente a Sarutobi y a su padre de reojo quien asintió y empezó a contarle, lo que paso en su vida, fue llevado por Milo al Santuario y tras 7 años se convirtió en caballero dorado y que entreno 8 años más para para perfeccionar sus técnicas, también le informo a su padre, Hiruzen y al Daimyo, las palabras de Orochimaru, acerca de los delitos de Danzo, eso dejo a los 3 hombres pasmados.

Hiruzen prometió que investigaría a fondo y el Daimyo prometió su ayuda en la próxima reunión, que se realizara después de los exámenes, Hiruzen y el Daymio se retiraron de la oficina.

Después de eso Naruto , hablo con su Padre , le explico el porqué de la razón injustificada de odio hacia su persona , Minato no podía creerlo , pero recordó que él y Kushina tuvieron una reunión con Danzo y este le pidió que Naruto , fuera entrenado para ser el arma de Konoha , por supuesto, El y Kushina se negaron , entonces lo último que recordaron es que vieron un Sharingan en el rostro de Danzo y a partir de ese día , comenzaron a despreciarlo , Minato llevo a Naruto a su casa y los reunió a todo, Kushina y los hermanos de Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos , lo abrazaron y Naruto correspondió el abrazo, él les prometió que después de los exámenes y de detener a Danzo los llevaría a donde entreno.

Después de le reconciliación de su familia , Naruto se fue de regreso al Santuario, para terminar su entrenamiento y dos días antes regreso a Konoha, mientras Sasuke se fue a entrenar con Kakashi.

Por fin había llegado el día para las finales Chunnin Naruto ha entrenado hasta el cansancio en el santuario y de paso aprendió una que otra técnica de sus Niisan, ahora todos los finalistas se encontraban en la arena listos para su combate (aquí están todos los Kages y el Daimyo)

\- bien ha habido un cambio en la pelea miren esta hoja para que vean como están reagrupados los oponentes (igual que el canon) - dijo el examinador

-Mmm me toca pelear Neji Hyuuga que buena suerte- pensaba Naruto

\- bien la primera pelea es de Naruto vs Neji Hyuuga. - los demás se pueden ir a sus lugares dijo el examinador

\- hoy perderás, el destino así lo quiso - dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

\- Haime - dijo el examinador

\- Fūton: ….rekudan - dijo Neji pero no termino de hacer los sellos, debido a que tenía las piernas congeladas.

\- Hyoton: kaze kori (ráfaga de viento frio)- dijo Naruto lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que congelo las piernas del Hyuuga.

\- El ganador es Naruto - dijo el examinador

\- que, yo soy el que debía ganar… - dijo Neji.

\- Cállate, tú crees que el destino está escrito, pues te equivocas, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino - dijo Naruto dándole un codazo en el cuello para dejar a Neji inconsciente

\- bien la siguiente pelea es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara por favor bajen al campo de pelea - dijo el examinador

En el palco de los Kages

Los Kages de Konoha y las demás aldeas, junto al Daimyo, estaban en asientos VIP junto a algunos miembros del consejo, incluyendo a Danzo.

-¿dónde está el Uchiha?- dijo la Mizukage Mei Temuri

\- no tengo idea Kakashi lo había llevado a entrenar - dijo el Yondaime Hokage

\- yo digo que hay que descalificarlo- dijo el Raikage

\- Pues ya debería estar aquí, no creen - dijo Rasa, el Kazekage.

\- Es cierto, es más si fuera una guerra y el tuviera que entregar información valiosa y llegara tarde todos sus compañeros estarían muertos - dijo Omoi

\- el Tsuchikage tiene razón no podemos esperar - apoyo el Daimyo.

\- bien…ANBU - dijo el Hokage

\- si Hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU con máscara de conejo

\- dile al examinador que Sasuke Uchiha esta descalificado - ordeno el Hokage

\- Hai Hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU

Devuelta en la arena todos esperaban el combate cuando el examinador hizo un anuncio

\- Sasuke Uchiha ha sido descalificado, por favor Naruto Namikaze venga hacia la arena - acabo de decir el examinador.

\- bien el último combate es entre Naruto Namikaze y Sabaku no Gaara ¿listos?

-Haime - dijo el examinador pero en ese momento empezaron a caer plumas dejando a muchas personas dormidas, los ninjas lograron salir del Genjutsu pero los Kages no estaban y tampoco el Jinchuiriki del Shukaku.

-esto es malo tengo que hacer algo- pensó Naruto.

-A MI ESCORPIO – grito Naruto y la armadura lo envolvió y fue corriendo hacia el palco de los Kages

Naruto buscaba a los Kages por medio de su presencia y los encontró en el techo ahí pudo ver al Daimyo y a los 4 Kages junto con su Padre y a Hiruzen, Naruto iba a entrar pero se le ocurrió usar su técnica de tele-transportación, se concentró en su objetivo y logro pasar la barrera que Danzo habia preparado.

En ese momento Kakashi, apareció con Sasuke, Naruto le informo lo sucedido, Sasuke decidió a acompañar al santo dorado.

 _ **En el Palco de los Kages.**_

"Danzo, sabía que tarde o temprano harías tu movimiento." Dijo el Sandaime

"Vamos Hiruzen, ¿De verdad crees que podrás detenerme?, Lo tengo todo planeado para ser el nuevo Hokage de Konoha y así poder manipular al Daimyo…" – decía el Shimura.

"Porque Danzo… ¿cómo te atreviste a traicionar así a Konoha?" - dijo Minato que estaba moliendo sus dientes de rabia al igual que Kushina.

"Me atrevo, porque quiero ver que Konoha sea la única aldea superior….si el maldito de Tobirama me hubiera nombrado Hokage en lugar de Hiruzen , yo pondría a Konoha en alto sobre las otras aldeas , tenía la esperanza que me nombraras a mi como Hokage, cuando te retiradas Hiruzen , pero no lo hiciste, nombraste a Minato como el Yondaime, entonces se me ocurrió un plan , mande a matar a Madoka , el padre Shisui Uchiha ,para apoderarme de unos de sus ojos Sharingan y con ayuda de mi colaborador Orochimaru, me lo implante , pues ese Sharingan posee una técnica llamada "Kotoamatsukami", mi propósito era sellar a la bestia dentro de mí , a decir verdad, yo era ese enmascarado que ataco durante el parto de Kushina con la ayuda de los "ojos de serpiente "de Orochimaru , ya había logrado sacar al Kyuubi de ella y trate de contenerlo usando el "Kotoamatsukami" , para así hacer un sello para encerrar a la bestia dentro de mí ,pero algo salió mal y el demonio acabo hiriéndome a mí y fue cuando sucedió el ataque del Kyuubi, así fue como tú , Minato sello a esa bestia en los mocosos de tus hijos , así que trate de convencer a Minato , para que me entregaran a uno de ellos, Yo quería a Naruto , puesto que él tiene el alma del Kyuubi , pero no lo hiciste, así que use el "Kotoamatsukami" en ti y tu esposa e hice que ambos odiaran a Naruto.

"Maldito, tu hiciste que odiara a mi hijo, por tu culpa perdí 15 años de vida de Naruto" – dijo Kushina enojada.

" Así es y también me encargue de manipular a tus hijos y al resto de los aldeanos para que lo golpearan, para que el chico se quebrara mentalmente y acudiera a mí , yo lo convertiría en mi leal soldado , usando el odio que se formaría en contra de su familia , también use a un Grupo de mis más leales Ambus , para masacrar al clan Uchiha ,después de la masacre Uchiha logre conseguir varios Sharingan e implantarme el ADN que robe de la tumba de Hashirama Senju en mi brazo para aumentar mi fuerza física, con el poder que Orochimaru me dio, voy a ocupar el puesto de Hokage que me corresponde y después hare un ataque a gran escala contra las demás aldeas ninjas y así recuperar a los demás Jinchuiriki y sellarlos en mí, así no solo seré el gobernante de la demás aldeas seré el Supremo Daimyo del mundo Shinobi, jajajajajaa , eliminen al Hokage y a los demás Kages, así poder tomar el poder de las demás aldeas y sometan al Daiymo, después usare el Kotoamatsukami, para poder manipularlo… "- Los Ambus estaba a punto de salir cuando vieron aterrizar a un joven de 20 años con una armadura dorada que brillaba como el sol.

Todos los Kages estaban sorprendidos de que muchacho estaba tranquilo, pero lo que más sorprendente para ellos era que esa armadura brillaba y notaron que detrás de él había un Escorpión.

\- Vaya…Vaya…no tuve que ir a buscar mi arma, viniste por voluntad propia… - dijo Danzo con arrogancia - "…acabas de firmar tu sentencia , voy a extraerte al Kyuubi sellado en ti y después preparare el ritual para sellar al Zorro en mi…y así cuando capture a los demás Jinchuiriki, los sellare en mí mismo, así no solo seré el Hokage de Konoha , si no conquistare el resto de las naciones elementales , con el poder del Kyuubi y las demás bestias con cola y los Sharingan podría vivir más allá de tiempo , seré inmortal, Vayan y Ambus, sometan a ese mocoso " – ordeno Danzo.

Naruto estaba muy enojado, con Danzo y su cosmos aumento drásticamente, venciendo a los Ambus raíz, Naruto estaba molesto puesto que Danzo era el que le privo estar con sus padres durante 15 años y eso nunca…nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

\- Danzo hoy perderás…! GOLPE DE ESCORPION¡– grito el Santo de Escorpio.

\- qué clase de doujutsu es ese - dijo Danzo y al momento recibió de lleno la técnica y lastimándolo seriamente.

\- ¿quién diablos eres?... ¿esa energía no es chacra?… - pregunto Danzo

\- CLARO QUE NO ES CHACRA , IMBECIL, ES UNA ENERGIA MAS PODEROSA ,GRABATE ESTO EN LA CABEZA, SOY UN SANTO DORADO AL SERVICIO DE DIOSA ATHENA, GUARDIAN DE LA 8° CASA DEL ZODIACO….SOY NARUTO EL SANTO DE ESCORPIO- Grito Naruto

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los Kages.

\- No importa quién eres, no me ganaras y en cuanto te someta, serás mi arma y poder usarte para la conquista de las naciones elementales - dijo Danzo sacando el brazo con 10 Sharingan.

"No puede ser, Danzo resulto el hombre de los 11 ojos" – pensó Hiruzen asustado.

\- Eso nunca sucederá, Danzó, antes que nada-Daimyō-Sama, tengo algo que le gustaría ver-dijo Naruto y le dio unas carpetas al Daimyō.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el Daimyō.

-En esas carpetas están los crímenes de Danzo-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Cuáles Crímenes? -pregunto Hiruzen.

-Jiji… esas carpetas contienen los tratos y planes realizados por Danzo desde los inicios de la fundación de la aldea, este miserable, planeo la muerte de Tobirama Senju para que él se volviera Hokage, no solo eso Danzo planeo el secuestro de mi madre para secretamente tenerla a ella en los ANBUS de raíz, fue el responsable del exterminio del Clan Senju ya que estos querían abandonar Konoha y del exterminio del clan Uchiha-dijo Naruto

\- ¡No es posible! –Gritaron Minato , Hiruzen y el Daimyō.

-Primeramente los consejeros de Tobirama y el consejo civil de aquella época, vendieron la información de donde estaría el Equipo de Tobirama al escuadrón de los hermanos oro y plata.

-Eso explica cómo nos encontraron-Dijo Hiruzen sorprendido.

"Pero el asunto no acaba ahí, escucha Mama, el consejo civil y los consejeros corruptos del Nidaime-Sama le exigieron a nuestro clan sus técnicas de sellado y algunos miembros del clan para el programa de raíz, pero cuando, en Uzu no Kuni se negaron, estos planearon su destrucción, tenían un colaborador en la aldea de Uzushiogakure".- dijo Naruto

Kushina estaba molesta y triste, Danzo y el Consejo Civil fue el culpable de la destrucción del Clan Uzumaki y de su amada Uzushiogakure.

Después de eliminar al clan Uzumaki, siguieron con los Senju, ellos al ver que la aldea de Konoha había perdido la voluntad de fuego luego de la muerte de Tobirama, tenían planeado abandonar la aldea, para buscar nuevos horizontes , pero misteriosamente todos sus miembros fueron envenenados , la causa fue por una toxina que Danzo y sus escuadrones Raíz estaba creando, su objetivo era que Tsunade fuera la única sobreviviente , para así un día ella reviva al Clan Senju, lógicamente manipulado por Danzo y el consejo Civil - dijo Naruto para impacto de los presentes, ya que desde el principio el Consejo Civil ya estaba corrupto.

-Danzo ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar al Clan Uzumaki y Tobirama-Sensei de esa manera? –pregunto Hiruzen decepcionado con su excompañero.

\- Ese maldito clan Uzumaki , debieron ceder en nuestras demandas, puesto que Konoha era una aldea superior, si nos hubieran cedido sus técnicas de sellado y darnos miembros del clan Uzumaki, la aldea de Uzushiogakure y Uzu no Kuni, todavía existiría, es cierto teníamos un colaborador y ese era Wataro Shimura, mi abuelo, fue el que desactivo los sellos de seguridad en la aldea de Uzushiogakure , es provoco que esta aldea ya no exista hoy , esos malditos Uzumaki , nos privaron del poder que nosotros, el clan Shimura, teníamos derecho…así es…fue mi clan que hizo que se incrementara el miedo al Clan Uzumaki, ante el poder y control, además tenía un poderoso Fūinjutsu "El Sello de Cuatro símbolos", por desgracia , hubo sobrevivientes y repartieron por varias partes del mundo, era tan conocida en su dominio en sellos que, durante la tercera guerra ninja, gracias a mi abuelo fue arrasada para evitar complicaciones.- dijo Danzo con una sonrisa en la cara

"Danzo eres de lo peor" – murmuraban todos.

" Y con el asunto de la supuesta traición de Tobirama, me sobra decir que él fue un tonto al nombrarte a ti como Hokage, tanto Tobirama, como Hashirama eran estúpidos, empezando por Hashirama, que en vez de repartir a los Biju en las demás aldeas debió haberlos convertir en armas pues para eso estaban los bijus destinados, pero ahora voy a remediar ese error de Hashirama, empezando primero tu Uzumaki , te que te inclines ante a mí-Dijo Danzo y mostro su Sharingan robado del padre de Shisui e intento controlarlo para que matara a los demás Kages, sin embargo no esperaba que no sirviera con Naruto.

-Estúpido, ese Genjutsu no funciona conmigo, puesto que yo no uso chacra… - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Raíz-Grito Danzo cuando el Kotoamatsukami no surge efecto y llama a sus ANBUS de raíz para poder escapar.

\- Oh Vamos Danzo , mejor date por vencido, crees que no sé qué tu mayor objetivo de tu vida fue convertirte en Hokage, pero nunca gozaste del cariño del pueblo, eso lo noto Tobirama , por eso nombro a Jiji como Hokage y además no soportaste que Jiji estaba por encima de ti, ser Hokage era tu obsesión, incluso llegaste a aliarse con criminales reconocidos como Orochimaru si te ayudaban en tu objetivo...te veías a ti mismo como un Dios que cambiaría el mundo Shinobi mediante tu ideología, y por ello estabas constantemente en la búsqueda de mayor poder e influencia...y no solo eso, no soportaste que Jiji fuera nombrado como Tercer Hokage, no deseabas ser menos, así que fundaste una rama de ANBU llamada Raíz, una organización secreta cuya misión era "proteger" Konoha desde las sombras, pero que en realidad era para actuar en tu beneficio, sé que Orochimaru era tu socio, él mismo confeso que tú mandaste a Masacrar al clan Uchiha y mandaste luego a recolectar los Sharingan del Clan Uchiha, úsate el Kotoamatsukami del Sharingan de Madoka , para obligar a mi padres a que me odiaran y despreciaran , tu objetivo era que yo desarrollaría un odio hacia mi familia y así tú te aprovecharías para usarme como arma. - dijo Naruto

"Porque eso es lo que eres, un arma, como lo debió ser tu madre y Mito Uzumaki, hare lo que sea, para cumplir mis objetivos y en especial, seguir viviendo para verlos realizados…entiendes mocoso…y no me importa los métodos que use… puesto que Yo soy el único que puede cambiar este mundo…! Fūton: Shinkūgyoku ¡."- dijo Danzo lanzando una bola de aire hacia Naruto, que Naruto esquivo gracias a su velocidad

-"Te ofrezco la oportunidad de tu vida, serias un gran subordinado, únete a mí y serás el ninja más fuerte de la historia"-Ofreció Danzo a Naruto y el rio.

 **Naruto:** -"Recuerda que soy un caballero Dorado y como tal, solo sirvo para proteger a Athena y a la humanidad de villanos como tú".

-Mocoso no voy a negar que eres fuerte, pero eres igual que estúpido que tus padres, tu madre rechazo unirse a NE pese a todas mis propuestas, si lo hubiera hecho , no la hubiera usado el Kotoamatsukami para manipularla, al igual que a tu padre…tienes razón , fui yo quien manipulo a tu padres , querían que ellos te odiaran , para que desarrollaras un odio hacia tu familia y así yo pudiera convertirte en un gran subordinado y que usarías ese odio por tu familia , para que me ayudaras a que Yo fuera el Hokage, pero al parecer ese plan no funciono , pero si logro reunir a las bestias de cola , despertara un gran poder que fue sellado mucho antes de la era del sabio de los 6 caminos , con ese poder , podre ser el dueño del mundo. – decía Danzo

"No puede ser, entonces Danzo es el hombre de los 11 ojos, que buscara el poder de las bestias con colas para así liberar al mal encerrado por el llamado dios del rayo milenios atrás" – pensó Hiruzen.

"Pero antes te matare maldito Namikaze, después que lo haga tomare al Kyuubi y esa extraña armadura que traes puesta, puesto que siento un chacra extraño que emerge de ella, la analizare y en cuanto tenga los resultados, las fabricare en serie, para hacer mi propio ejército de conquista, Adiós Namikaze-Dijo Danzo antes de atacar a Naruto, pero este esquivo el ataque del Shimura.

\- Como le dije a Orochimaru, ni él ni mucho menos tu tendrás en tus manos una de las 12 sagradas armaduras doradas- dijo Naruto – creo que ya es hora de deshacerme de ti, con esta técnica te hare desaparecer para siempre…arde cosmos hasta el infinito- dijo Naruto, sacando una uña dorada.

De pronto la armadura de Naruto , brillo más y todos hasta sus padres se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo luciendo una armadura que hacía ver a Naruto como una divinidad, todos los demás Kages , estaba sorprendidos y se preguntaba de donde fue entrenado Naruto.

\- Danzo Shimura, prepárate por que hoy tus sueños de conquista morirán, esta aguja escarlata es especial, es mi técnica especial, es la aguja Dorada Antares, debido a que esta aguja esta bañada por la Cosmoenergía divina de Athena, cuando lance esta Aguja, borrara toda tu maldad y purificara el corazón de las personas y tú te convertirás en polvo de estrellas…- dijo Naruto.

"Eso jamás va a suceder, RAIZ PROTEGANME" - grito Danzo y varios Ambus se pusieron delante del Shimura para protegerlo.

"Eso no me detendrá… ¡Agujas Antares!" - de pronto una gran luz de la uña de Naruto, salió disparada, esa luz fue cubriendo a toda Konoha, las agujas atravesaron los Ambus raíz y se clavó en el Cuerpo de Danzo

"Este es tu Fin… ¡AGUJA DORADA ANTARES!". – grito Naruto y esa última aguja, impacto el pecho de Danzo.

"!NO¡… tengo que vivir , se supone que yo sería el nuevo Dios Shinobi y el supremo gobernante de Konoha y del mundo ninja y pondría al clan Shimura en alto….!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡" - era lo único que se escuchaba, en toda la aldea, como Danzo y sus ninjas Raíz desaparecían.

Cuando despareció la luz, todo estaba en calma.

Los Kages sentían una calidez en su corazón, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Sarutobi rejuvenecido y Biwako corrió a abrazarlo, los ninjas Raíz incluyendo a Danzo desaparecieron para siempre.

Gaara sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, de alguna forma la energía dorada de Naruto arreglo el sello que contenía al Biju de una cola.

Minato y Kushina sintieron que todo el dolor que tenían se había ido y vieron a Naruto

Luciendo esta imponente armadura.

"Ahora todas las naciones ninja estarán en paz, gracias Milo – Sensei, gracias a todos ustedes caballeros dorados…pude salvarlos a todos… " – dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, su armadura volvió a la normalidad y Naruto se desmayó.

"NARUTO" - gritaron Minato y Kushina y fueron a socorrerlo.

Después de dejar a Naruto en el Hospital, todos fueron a la torre Hokage, Minato quería respuestas.

"Muy bien Hiruzen, ahora me explicaras, como es eso que Naruto es un Santo dorado y porque note que él tenía una energía muy diferente al Chacra y quién es esa diosa Atena que él sirve"

Hiruzen comenzó a hablar de la vida que llevaba Naruto en Konoha, después que Danzo, los manipulo a ambos y debido a esa misma manipulación, el consejo civil se hizo con más poder y prácticamente el pueblo odiaba a Naruto, al creerlo la reencarnación del Kyuubi

Sobra decir que Minato y Kushina estaban enojados y decepcionados, por haber sido débiles

Hiruzen también le dijo que cuando Naruto tenía 5 años, después de una paliza de los aldeanos, un caballero dorado de nombre Milo, se lo llevo para el santuario de Athena, para que fuera su estudiante y su sucesor y ahí se entrenó durante 8 años, después de la muerte de su maestro Milo en la batalla contra Hades, el siguió entrenando hasta perfeccionar sus técnicas, por esa razón Naruto se quedó otros 7 años , perfeccionado sus técnicas , ahora era el nuevo santo de Escorpio y que regreso para cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho él y Milo.

Cuando escucharon las palabras de Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina estaban felices, por su hijo, pero muy molestos por el pueblo y por ellos mismos, pero iban a tomaran las cartas en el asunto.

Un Ambu se presentó, diciendo que el Consejo los llamo a una reunión.

 _ **Sala del Consejo**_

El que habló después fue uno de los asesores, Homura hablo.

"Yondaime-sama, hemos conversado en esta reunión y hemos decidido junto con todo el consejo civil, ha llegado a una decisión unánime... queremos mates al demonio, el desapareció hace 15 años, un misterioso hombre ataco y mato a muchos ciudadanos de esta aldea y se lo llevo."

Minato dijo: "¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a matar a mi propio hijo?".

"QUUUE" dijeron todos los concejales civiles.

"Así es malditos malagradecidos, ese demonio al que ustedes golpeaban y maltrataban era mi hijo…mi legado, por si no lo sabían Danzo , uso una técnica que robo del Clan Uchiha llamada "Kotoamatsukami" y nos manipulo a mí y a mi esposa , para que odiáramos a nuestro hijo, cuando nos enteramos de la verdad , no saben cuánto sufrimos estos 15 años, , pero mi hijo regreso y nos perdonó y para que lo sepan , Naruto ejecuto a Danzo y ahora que el ya no podrá manipular a nadie , ordeno que este Consejo Civil sea disuelto y los consejeros sean reemplazados por personas más sensatas (O sea que no odien a Naruto). "

-¡No puedes hacer eso!...Nosotros somos parte de Konoha… -gritó otro concejal enojado.

"Y Yo soy el Hokage y mi palabra es ley ya me canse que ustedes civiles, metan sus narices donde no les importa y para que lo sepan, en este momento los despojo de sus privilegios , los asuntos civiles se encargaran , solo los civiles." - dijo Minato, pasmando al consejo civil y de ambos ancianos - "¡Ahora salgan antes de que me enojen y asesine a cada uno de ustedes!"

Los civiles y los consejeros salieron de allí antes de que tuvieran que enfrentar la ira de su salvador.

A la mañana siguiente Minato reunió a toda Konoha.

"Verán, como ustedes saben, hace 20 años la aldea de Konoha fue atacada por el más poderoso de los Biju, el Kyuubi no Kitsune, recientemente me entere que el ataque fue realizado por unos de los ancianos del Consejo, Danzo Shimura con ayuda del Sannin Orochimaru , antes del ataque , Danzo mando a matar a Madoka Uchiha el padre de Shisui Uchiha ,para apoderarse de unos de sus ojos Sharingan y con ayuda del Orochimaru, se lo implanto , ese Sharingan era especial debido a que posee una técnica llamada "Kotoamatsukami", esa técnica consiste que la persona sea hipnotizada y estar bajo las órdenes del receptor , fue esa persona el que causo el ataque del Zorro, después del ataque , fui manipulado por el mismo Danzo , para entregarle a uno de mis hijos , pero como me negué , uso el "Kotoamatsukami", para hipnotizarme a mí y a mi esposa, para que así odiáramos a nuestro hijo mayor y pensaba usarlo y convertirlo en un arma viviente ,aparte de eso pretendía hacer un golpe de estado , en mi contra, pero además quería invadir las demás aldeas, para capturar a los demás Jinchuiriki y según él, sellarlos en el mismo ". – dijo Minato.

El pueblo estaba confundido, por las palabras del Yondaime.

Minato tomó la palabra de nuevo.

"Pero , cuando me libere del control de Danzo , me entere de Konoha trataba a mi hijo, de cómo lo maltrataban y lo marginaban, ustedes me han decepcionado…pero si de verdad están arrepentidos, ahora que saben la verdad, aquí está Naruto, mi hijo me convenció que les diera otra oportunidad, sé que Danzo fue el que esparció el rumor de que Naruto era la rencarnación del Zorro, así comenzó el martirio para mi hijo , pero él me hizo comprender , que ustedes estaban influenciados por el dolor y el miedo , así que les daré otra oportunidad, aparte , el joven que está aquí , es Naruto , mi hijo y mi legado, no solo es un gran ninja, por lo que me entere pertenece a la Real Orden de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena".

Todos en Konoha estaban pasmados por las palabras del Yondaime, sin embargo, Minato continúo.

"El Santuario de Atenea está situado en un lugar muy lejos de las naciones elementales, en él se encuentra la Diosa Atenea, ella es como el Daimio del Santuario, también está el palacio del Patriarca, máximo representante del Santuario, que equivale a ser el Kage , aparte del templo de Athena y la cámara del patriarca, ahí se encuentran los 12 templos en honor a las 12 constelaciones y signos del zodiaco, cada uno de estos templos está custodiado por un guardián, cada guardián es escogido en función de su juventud, fidelidad, honor y temple.

Ellos son Los 12 Caballeros de Oro, los doce humanos más poderosos de la tierra, doce semidioses encargados de proteger a su Diosa así como al Patriarca y al mundo, los caballeros dorados, son capaces de desplazarse y proyectar sus técnicas a la velocidad de la luz, en esa orden pertenece mi hijo, el cual porta la armadura dorada de Escorpio.

Delante de toda Konoha, Naruto aumento su Cosmo, en ese momento la armadura en forma de Escorpión apareció delante de Naruto, algunos que le habían dado una paliza a Naruto hace 15 años, recordaron a ese hombre que portaba esa misma armadura , esta misma que ahora se desarmaba y vestía a Naruto.

Konoha, vieron a Naruto vestido con esa armadura.

 **Naruto:** Como pueden ver habitantes de Konoha, soy aquel Naruto, que ustedes golpeaban y maltrataban… sabiendo la verdad ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes sigue pensando que Yo soy el demonio de 9 colas?, ¿Cuántos de ustedes en este momento son capaces de alzar su puño contra mí?

Ante las palabras de Naruto no hubo respuesta alguna.

De pronto un aldeano subió y se dirigió al pueblo.

 **Aldeano:** ante el Yondaime Hokage… quiero pedirle disculpas a joven Namikaze Uzumaki…por la actitud que tuve en el pasado…mi hermano era ninja de esta aldea y fue una de las víctimas de ese ataque hace 20 años…y si lo que dijo el Yondaime es verdad, entonces el concejal Shimura nos usó para su beneficio, fuimos unos tontos, este hombre se aprovechó de nuestro miedo y dolor…y nos ensañamos con alguien que era inocente…pero ahora que se la verdad… Naruto quiero pedirte de corazón…que me perdones.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe señor…por mi todo está perdonado.

El aldeano tomo la mano le mano de Naruto y la estrecho…los demás aldeanos aplaudieron

Algunos días después, Naruto caminaba por la aldea en la cual había un gran cambio todos los que miraban a Naruto le pedían disculpas y le regalaban cosas, causando sorpresa en Naruto.

El Tiempo fue pasando y 4 años pasaron desde que gracias a Naruto, se formó la paz en las Naciones Elementales, Naruto y sus padres viven muy felices, Naruto los llevo a Atenas, para que conocieran a los demás caballeros y a Athena y de paso tomar posesión de la herencia de Milo le dejo .

Un tiempo después Hinata le confesó a Naruto sus sentimientos, Naruto los acepto, al tiempo ellos se casaron y Naruto pronto iba a ser padre.

Saori estaba feliz de que Naruto se reconciliara con sus padres y de encontrar el amor, a veces cuando iba de visita a Konoha, junto con Seiya de Sagitario, iba al comer Ramen al puesto, la cual era bien recibida por Teuchi y Áyame, por el momento no hubo más amenazas para el mundo, pero tampoco no podían confiarse, por cuando alguna amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo, Atena y sus Caballeros estarían ahí, para defender al mundo de cualquiera que perturbara la paz de la Tierra.

Y así es la vida de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… Caballero dorado de Escorpio.

Fin…


End file.
